


Шестая уловка

by Lavender_Prime



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 13:07:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15389418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_Prime/pseuds/Lavender_Prime
Summary: Когда Какаши проявил необычный интерес к Ируке, Ирука решил, что если дзёнина достаточно долго игнорировать, тот уберется восвояси. Ведь сработает, да? …Или нет?





	1. Безумие

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Sixth Dodge](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/399780) by J.B. McDrаgоn. 



> Примечания автора: Итак, обещанное пояснение. История посвящается Dark, которая подсказала мне пять способов, с помощью которых Ирука увиливает от свидания с Какаши. Без этого фанфик никогда не был бы написан. Ну разве она не прелесть?!  
> Примечания переводчика: используемые в тексте стихи принадлежат русскому автору, но по стилю и смыслу практически идентичны используемым в тексте английским любительским стихам.

– Так куда ты хочешь пойти сегодня вечером?  
Ирука застыл. Шиноби обязан знать, кто и когда находится в комнате, постоянно отслеживать, что творится вокруг.  
Он знал, кто находится в комнате отдыха в Башне: он сам и Какаши.  
Он знал, когда: прямо сейчас.  
И понятия не имел, что происходит.  
Ирука, склонившийся над автоматом с водой, выпрямился, зажав в руке пластиковый стаканчик. Обернулся.  
В дверях, опираясь на косяк, стоял Какаши, засунув руки в карманы. Его глаза... глаз жизнерадостно поблескивал, потому что...  
Потому что он смотрел на Ируку?  
Нет. Не-е-ет. Ирука обернулся вокруг, просто чтобы проверить.  
В комнате больше никого не было, но он не смог удержаться от вопроса:  
– Это ты мне?  
Глаз Какаши прищурился в радостную дугу.  
– А кому еще?  
– А. – Ирука мысленно припомнил свое расписание и с облегчением понял, что еще не сошел с ума: он определенно не соглашался пойти сегодня вечером куда-либо с Какаши, Копирующим ниндзя, сволочью, которая заставила пройти его учеников через ад просто потому, что ему так больше нравилось. А теперь Какаши стоит тут, интересуясь, куда он хочет пойти, словно они о чем-то договаривались.  
Его представления и реальность явно не состыковывались друг с другом.  
Он так и знал: не надо было есть вчера на ужин того кальмара.  
– Никуда? – предположил он и перешел к обеденному столу, где стояло его бенто. Обозрел лежащего слева кальмара, вытащил его и швырнул в мусорную корзину. Тот звучно шлепнулся в ведро, а Ирука сел есть крекеры. Может, потом он уговорит Котецу поделиться кексом.  
В кресле напротив развалился Хатаке Какаши, широко улыбаясь – если судить по глазу. Потом положил руки на стол и, наклонившись, оперся на них.  
– Вышел фильм по «Ича Ича».  
Ирука уставился на дзёнина. В голове высветился список: идиот, псих, последние мозги прое... потерял – но дзёнинам такого не говорят. Особенно тем, кто, может, действительно мозгов лишился.  
– Ох... Я не могу. – Нет, Ируке как можно быстрее нужно добраться до АНБУ. Поступить, как полагается в таких ситуациях, и пусть они его защищают, если сильнейший ниндзя деревни и впрямь слетел с катушек.  
– Не можешь? А почему?  
А почему? Резонный, в общем-то, вопрос. Ирука отчаянно соображал.  
– Я, это, новое дзюцу разрабатываю. – Не успел он договорить, как тут же страстно пожелал забрать свои слова обратно.  
Перед ним был Копирующий ниндзя. Человек, знающий тысячу дзюцу. Так что теперь ему непременно будут нужны подробности.  
Ирука мог бы подрабатывать предсказателем – Какаши тут же заинтересовался.  
– Секретное дзюцу, – поспешно сказал Ирука. – В свободное время, – добавил он, если до Какаши с первого раза не дошло.  
Черт. Вскоре об этом узнает Хокаге, и к тому времени ему лучше бы иметь что-то в запасе. Ему потребуется помощь.  
Какаши чуть приуныл – насколько можно было судить, учитывая маску.  
Перед Ирукой забрезжил шанс.  
– Мне, это, пора уже. – Он собрал вещи, вытряхнул в корзину остатки ужина и свалил оттуда так быстро, как только смог.  
Какаши сделал - что? Попросил пойти с ним? Нет, вряд ли. Просто он рехнулся. Ага, именно так  
Ирука поторопился к офису АНБУ, чакра мерцала позади – если Какаши решит его преследовать, он это заметит. Незаметно вырасти из-за спины у Копирующего бы не получилось, хотя, в принципе, тот всегда был тем еще хитрецом. Так что Ирука не мог сказать с уверенностью.  
В офисе АНБУ медитировал над отчетами хмурый Ибики – что само по себе ничего не говорило. Шрамы придавали его лицу вечно хмурое выражение, хотел он этого или нет.  
Ирука ворвался в комнату и захлопнул за собой дверь, не обратив ни малейшего внимания на раздраженный взгляд дзёнина.  
– По-моему, с Хатаке Какаши что-то не так, – быстрым шепотом доложил Ирука.  
Ибики терпеливо ждал.  
– Он спросил меня... – Ирука умолк, до него только сейчас дошло, как по-дурацки все прозвучит. – В общем, мы даже никогда не разговаривали, только спорили, – попытался объяснить он. Волосы спадали на лицо, он торопливо откинул назад своенравные пряди. – И уж совершенно точно не строили планов совместного времяпровождения. – Ирука заметил, что у него шнурок развязался, и прервался, чтобы его поправить, для этого ему пришлось поставить коробку из-под бенто на пол. В этот момент до него дошло, что все это время он таскал с собой совершенно пустую коробку. Злясь на самого себя, Ирука кинул ее в мусорку и наконец-то завязал шнурок. Закончив, он поднял голову – Ибики чуть ли не растерянно смотрел на него. Чунин выпрямился. – Я тут пытаюсь сказать, что у нас ничего такого никогда не было, а тут вдруг Копирующий ниндзя вдруг спросил меня, что я собираюсь делать сегодня вечером.  
– Какаши? – переспросил Ибики, бросив взгляд на дверь, к которой прижимался Ирука.  
– Ага. – Ирука облегченно выдохнул, думая, что, наконец-то, все улажено.  
– Странно, что он решил, что ты пойдешь с ним, хотя ты и не собирался. – Ибики вернулся к бумагам. – Но он ведет себя и более непонятно, так что для него это – не странно.  
Ирука замер. Продолжения не последовало.  
– Погоди-ка. Ты хочешь сказать, что, по-твоему, это нормально? – Прозвучало как-то чересчур. Ирука поправился:  
– В смысле, для него?  
Ибики отложил ручку и воззрился на него, сдвинув брови.  
– Он однажды спросил Итачи, не хочет ли тот перепихнуться.  
Ирука прокрутил у себя в мозгах эту фразу. Нахмурился.  
– А разве Итачи не стал предателем в тринадцать?  
– Я и не говорил, что это было до того, как он стал предателем.  
Блаженный миг непонимания. Потом Ирука побелел.  
– Да он псих!  
Ибики пожал плечами.  
– Какаши не любит нормальных.  
– Так я-то нормальный, если ты не в курсе! – чуть ли не прокричал Ирука, проходя дальше в комнату. Ибики его честно проигнорировал, вновь уткнувшись в бумаги.  
– Хм-м.  
– В конце концов, я – школьный учитель! – выкрикнул Ирука.  
– Да уж. Все нормальные чунины орут на дзёнинов, говорят Хокаге, что они не считают студентов готовых к экзаменам, неважно, что бы ни думали по этому поводу их наставники-дзёнины...  
Ирука залился румянцем.  
– Ну, я тогда просто переволновался...  
– ...работают на двух работах...  
– В центре миссий я только подрабатываю!  
– ...участвуют во всех общественных мероприятиях...  
– Все участвуют!  
– ...и получают гигантские сюрикены в спины от отступников.  
– Я... Ну, это... – Ирука смущенно покраснел. – Это было необходимо! Любой на моем месте поступил бы так же!  
Ибики оторвался от бумаг и внимательно посмотрел на него из-под тяжелых бровей.  
– Я так и сказал. Он не любит нормальных людей.  
– Я же постоянно ругаю его за несданные вовремя отчеты!  
Ибики вздохнул, будто Ирука чего-то сильно не догонял, и отвел взгляд.  
– Сенсей, мне еще нужно поработать. Не будешь ли ты так любезен закрыть за собой дверь?  
Ирука хотел что-нибудь сказать. Например, настоять, чтобы АНБУ сделали что-нибудь с явно же сумасшедшим Копирующим ниндзя, идущим за ним по пятам. Вместо этого он пулей вылетел из офиса – но не забыл тихо прикрыть за собой дверь.  
Он прокрался в центр миссий; Какаши в пределах видимости не наблюдалось, так что Ирука погрузился в работу.  
Несомненно, на этом все и закончится.


	2. Подстава

– Анко, я тебя умоляю, – повторил Ирука, высунувшись из окна своей квартиры. В здании напротив, на подоконнике ванной, сидела Анко, прикрытая одним полотенцем, и красила ногти на ногах.  
– Прости, Ирука-кун. Кстати, я завтра вечером ухожу на миссию. Цветы у меня не польешь?  
– Не вопрос, – кивнул Ирука, неуклюже сгорбившись на подоконнике. – Только на этот раз не ставь на дверь дзюцу, ладно? В прошлый раз я часа три пытался выпутаться из какой-то липкой гадости.  
Анко ухмыльнулась.  
– Я в курсе. У меня есть запись.  
Ирука мрачно покосился на нее, но та не обратила внимания – или ее это не волновало. Мозг чунина перескочил на обдумывание дурацкого дзюцу, которое он так опрометчиво пообещал создать.  
– Когда вернешься, я сделаю тебе массаж всего тела, если сегодня вечером ты поможешь мне с одним дзюцу, – в порыве вдохновения предложил он.  
– Прости, милый, – пропела Анко, – но вечером ко мне придет Гай, как раз для массажа всего моего тела.  
Это у нее игра слов такая. Ну разумеется. Он постарался выкинуть дикую картинку из головы.  
– Так наш старый добрый одноглазый предложил тебе встречаться, да? – уточнила она, бросая на него озорной взгляд.  
– Нет, – буркнул Ирука. – Он просто предположил, что мы с ним проведем вместе вечер. Говорю тебе, он бредил, а Ибики меня даже слушать не захотел. – Он метнул нить чакры к сидевшему на ветке голубю, тот недовольно курлыкнул и улетел.  
– Сладкий мой, да это всего-навсего Какаши, – засмеялась Анко. – Как можно дольше держи его на расстоянии, и ему надоест.  
– А если у меня не выйдет? – угрюмо пробормотал Ирука, упираясь подбородком в ладони. Волосы выскользнули из хвоста и теперь прикрывали лицо. Он даже не заметил.  
– Тогда он начнет приставать к тебе.  
– Спасибо тебе большое, – подчеркнуто вежливо ответил Ирука.  
Анко только рассмеялась.  
– Шучу! – Потом все обдумала, взвесила и добавила:  
– Вроде бы.  
– Анко! – крикнул Ирука, раздражение перерастало в тревогу. Ему что, в самом деле придется отмахиваться от... от... нежеланного лапания?  
– Да шучу я, шучу. То есть, конечно, он действительно попытается к тебе немного поприставать, но если ты будешь горд и непреклонен, он...  
Со стороны подъезда дома Анко раздался зычный голос:  
– О восхитительная куноичи, прекраснейшая из прекраснейших! Молю, скажи, что ты составишь мне компанию в этот дивный весенний вечер!  
Анко заулыбалась.  
– А вот и мое свидание! – С этими словами она соскользнула с подоконника, срывая с себя полотенце, и натянула платье, даже не подумав прикрыться. Впрочем, Ируке тоже не пришло в голову отвернуться. Она перестала его интересовать с тех пор, как ему стукнуло четырнадцать, и он осознал, что груди его не привлекают. Напоследок Анко выглянула в окно, протягивая ему серебряную цепочку.  
Ирука принял ее с тоскливым вздохом и высунулся в окно, зависая над улицей. А удобно, подумалось ему, что дома стоят так близко, и можно проделывать такое. И страховка для дзёнинов обходится дешевле, раз им не приходится далеко прыгать от одной крыши к другой... К тому же, учитывая, как они приземляются, расходы на ремонт крыш меньше.  
Он застегнул цепочку, поправил подвеску, успев заметить сверкнувшую ухмылку Анко, после чего вернулся обратно в комнату. Мигом позже обоих оглушил голос Гая, декламирующий, как он счастлив вознести хвалу его богине в этот прекрасный...  
Ирука с треском захлопнул окно. Нужно срочно найти кого-нибудь, кто помог бы с этим чертовым дзюцу. Учитывая, что он пока даже не представляет, что это может быть за дзюцу. Так, значит, для Какаши это нормально? Держись от него подальше, посоветовала Анко. Вот стерва. И как, интересно, ему это осуществить?

** *

  
  
Три дня прошло с того момента, как Хатаке Какаши лишился своего любвеобильного рассудка, и Ирука радостно счел себя свободным от его внимания, прямо-таки Какаши-независимым.  
Ему бы следовало помнить, что все хорошее обычно быстро заканчивается.  
– Отчет о миссии можешь вручить Генме, – сказал он, продолжая идти по улице с целой кипой непроверенных контрольных работ. – У меня выходной.  
Какаши следовал за ним, отставая на шаг, глаз прищурен с самым счастливым выражением.  
– Я здесь не для того, чтобы сдать отчет.  
Ирука подавил горестный вздох. Он, в общем, так и догадался, но надежда умирает последней.  
– Тебе нужна информация по студентам? Многое я не имею права тебе рассказать, если только у тебя нет особой причины…  
– Знаешь, а я только что вернулся с миссии. Ранга А.  
– Отчет о миссии можешь отдать... – заново начал Ирука. Он намеренно пошел вдоль забора так, что Какаши пришлось бы идти позади. Но Какаши просто обошел его с другой стороны.  
– Ты по мне не скучал?  
– С какой стати я должен был по тебе скучать? – недоверчиво спросил Ирука, впервые оборачиваясь, чтобы посмотреть в лицо собеседнику.  
Если контуры маски не врали, улыбка Какаши стала еще шире.  
– Потому что ты провел последние дни, сожалея о том, что пошел тогда к Ибики? Нет, ну действительно, попытаться сдать меня АНБУ...  
Ирука зашагал быстрее. Зря он оглянулся, похоже, Какаши это только воодушевило.  
– Хм, а почему бы тебе не скучать по мне? Допустим, потому, что ты все это время продолжал думать о мужчине под маской?  
Ирука взлетел по лестнице дома, перехватил бумаги так, чтобы суметь достать ключ.  
– Или потому, что у меня шикарная задница?  
Ирука замер, потом прекратил пялиться на Какаши и закатил глаза, потом юркнул в подъезд. Нога Какаши тут же очутилась в дверях, мешая их закрыть.  
– Давай погуляем сегодня вечером.  
Ирука сдунул волосы с лица, размышляя, будет ли он выглядеть по-дурацки, если начнет, как ребенок, пользоваться маленькими заколочками для волос. Скорее всего, будет.  
– Я не могу с тобой пойти. Разрабатываю дзюцу. – Даже если Анко ему тут не помощник.  
– Как закончишь.  
Ирука активно обдумывал следующий предлог. Конечно, всегда можно просто сказать «нет», но у него никогда не было особых склонностей к суициду. Не слишком-то благоразумно говорить «нет» дзёнину из АНБУ.  
– Я не могу.  
Какаши выжидал.  
Наконец, в голову чунина пришла воистину дьявольская идея.  
– Видишь ли, Анко – мой лучший друг, и она к тебе кое-что испытывает. – Ха. Вот тебе, другой раз подумаешь, прежде чем отказывать одному чунину в час крайней нужды.  
Лицо Какаши – тот участок, что Ирука мог видеть – омрачилось.  
– Она встречается с Гаем.  
– Только чтобы побольше о тебе узнать, – без зазрения совести солгал Ирука. – Я не могу разбить ей сердце. – Он выдавил из себя свою лучшую извиняющуюся улыбку и захлопнул дверь, врезав по ноге Какаши.  
Или хотел, но дзёнин оказался быстрее.  
Ирука облегченно выдохнул, когда в холле никто не появился, и начал подниматься по лестнице в свою квартиру.

***

  
  
Ирука вымывал из глаз шампунь, проклиная все на свете и себя в частности. После стольких лет возни с собственными волосами мог бы и привыкнуть.  
В конце концов, он просто пойдет и купит себе тот идиотский шампунь «без слез».  
Когда, наконец, смылась вся пена, а глаза больше не щипало, он выключил воду и отдернул занавеску.  
Чтобы лицом к лицу столкнуться с Хатаке Какаши.  
Ирука вскрикнул и отскочил, задергивая занавеску. Всем телом прижался к стене, уставившись на капли, стекающие по непрозрачной белой ткани.  
И на вырисовывающийся за ней силуэт.  
Чунин потихонечку отлепился от стены и отогнул край занавески так, чтобы видно было только его лицо. Какаши сидел на крышке унитаза, листая оставленный там Ирукой журнал. Копирующий ниндзя обратил к нему лицо и улыбнулся, как тигр обеду. Взгляд Ируки стремительно фиксировал литые мускулы и бьющую под мнимым спокойствием энергию. Чунин едва ли не воочию видел бурлящую там чакру.  
– Вчера вечером я получил неоценимый опыт, – небрежно, слишком небрежно сказал Какаши. Он захлопнул журнал и встал, сунув руки в карманы.  
– Что ты делаешь в моей ванной?! – крикнул Ирука.  
Какаши его словно и не слышал.  
– Я поговорил с Анко. Чтобы прояснить ситуацию.  
– Ты... – Его мозг был не в состоянии охватить ту реальность, в которой Какаши стоит у него дома, в его ванной комнате, а он сам стоит голый. Ирука поискал взглядом полотенце.  
– Какаши, это моя ванная! – ошарашенно повторил он. – Что ты здесь делаешь?  
– Анко была… не в восторге. Что от меня, что от тебя.  
–  _Ты стоишь в моей ванной!!!_  – заорал Ирука.  
Какаши вздохнул и снисходительно посмотрел на него.  
– Да, – наконец, ответил он. – Может, перейдем куда-нибудь еще?  
Перейдем. Куда-нибудь еще?  
– Ты проник в мою квартиру...  
– А ты мне соврал. – В яблочко. Ирука оцепенел.  
Он соврал явно сумасшедшему, до неприличия сильному дзёнину из АНБУ. Ирука слабо улыбнулся, вцепившись пальцами в пластиковую занавеску.  
– А... Ну, ты меня не так понял. – Он уже начал замерзать. С волос капало на спину.  
– Хм-м... – сказал в ответ Какаши. Удивительно, сколько всего можно вложить в одинокое «хм-м». Тома. Даже энциклопедии. Черт, в одном «хм-м» Какаши поместилась бы вся библиотека.  
– Я все могу объяснить... – начал Ирука.  
– Уверен, что можешь. За ужином. Через три дня.  
– Ужин? Нет... Я не смогу... – начал Ирука, вновь поглядывая на полотенце. Все было бы куда проще, если бы он не стоял тут голый.  
– Это свидание, – Какаши лучезарно улыбнулся и выскользнул за дверь.  
Ирука уставился ему вслед. Медленно выпрямился, отпуская занавеску. Привалился обратно, к мокрой стене, и со скрипом сполз по ней на пол душевой. Три дня. У него три дня, чтобы найти выход.  
Хуже просто быть не может.


	3. Детки

– Ибики, он ворвался в мою квартиру! – яростно выпалил Ирука, стоя в наскоро натянутой форме на пороге дома дзенина. Вокруг завывал ветер, холодя его мокрые волосы. Чунин не обращал на это внимания.  
– Ирука, что ты хочешь, чтобы я сделал? – со вздохом спросил Ибики.  
– Ну… Я… Останови его!  
Ибики вышел за дверь и прикрыл ее за собой. Молча достал сигарету и прикурил; в темноте вспыхнул красный огонек, когда он затянулся. Дзенин выдохнул дым, почти неразличимый в сумерках, и посмотрел на Ируку.  
– Как?  
Вопрос поставил Ируку в тупик. Он насупился.  
– Ну… Не знаю.  
– Полагаю, я мог бы его арестовать. Ты считаешь, в его намерения действительно входило причинение тебе физического вреда?  
От безлично-сухого тона Ирука покраснел, чувствуя себя как-то по-дурацки.  
– Ну, нет, конечно, нет, – скороговоркой зачастил Ирука. – Просто…  
– Так скажи ему твердое «Нет!».  
– Я пытался, – процедил Ирука сквозь зубы. – Он не слушает. – Резкий порыв ветра взметнул полы его плаща, ледяными пальцами забираясь под форму и напоминая о забытом впопыхах свитере. Даже его водолазка – и та не была заправлена.  
– Еще раз ему скажи.  
– Да бессмысленно! – Ирука всплеснул руками. – Он…  
Дверь приоткрылась, и из-за двери, где-то на уровне колен, показалась головка маленькой девочки.  
– Пап? Мама сказала, что если ты сейчас же не придешь есть, она скормит твой ужин собаке. – Она заулыбалась, демонстрируя скобки на зубах.  
– Добрый вечер, сенсей! – прощебетала она.  
– Привет, Мику, – ответил Ирука, всеми силами учительской души выдавливая из себя улыбку.  
Мику исчезла в доме. Ибики бросил окурок на землю и растоптал его, глаза весело поблескивали.  
– Скажи ему еще раз, – повторил он и вернулся в дом.  
Ирука ненавидяще уставился на закрывшуюся дверь. Это бессмысленно. Он может до посинения талдычить это Какаши, но…  
Из дома донесся детский смех, но ветер быстро унес звуки. Ирука медленно улыбнулся. Может, он все-таки заставит Какаши утратить к нему интерес.

***

  
  
– Так что, Какаши, как видишь, завтра вечером у меня никак не получается, – жизнерадостно заявил Ирука, повторяя отрепетированную ложь. Он постарался выглядеть максимально невинно – обычно все на это покупались, что бы он ни натворил. – Я договорился посидеть с детьми и уже не могу отменить.  
Ловушка расставлена. Ирука ждал. Либо Какаши откажется – что означает победу, либо нет – что будет означать победу, когда дети станут его терроризировать всю ночь напролет.  
– Хм-м-м… – задумчиво произнес Какаши, пристально разглядывая потолок. – Я к тебе присоединюсь.  
Ловушка захлопнулась. Ирука пару раз чисто символически попротестовал – для правдоподобности – и удалился с чопорным видом чрезвычайно занятого человека.  
Вот пусть эта сволочь попробует сохранить к нему интерес, после такого-то. Отличная идея.  
– А тебе не кажется, что ты с ним как-то чересчур? – поинтересовался отставший от него на шаг Котецу, когда они уже шли по улице.  
Ирука только фыркнул.  
– Сдается мне, он, вообще-то, дико привлекательный… Хотя уж мне парни даже не нравятся.  
– Он – АНБУ, – напомнил Ирука. – Я всегда говорил, что никогда и ни за какие коврижки не стану встречаться с кем-то, у кого закидонов в голове больше, чем у меня. А он – еще и  _АНБУ_.  
– Ясно, – пожав плечами, ответил Котецу и распахнул дверь в бар.

***

  
  
Дети? Ирука окинул взглядом свою маленькую квартиру – носившую всевозможные следы пребывания детей, которые появляются, когда один имеешь дело с мелкими ниндзя. В данный момент Конохамару, Моэги и Удон пили напиток кислотно-красного цвета – Ирука был стопроцентно уверен, что он состоял сплошь из сахара и красителей, – пока Мику и Рейко спорили о том, кто у Фуджио лучший друг – Кенджи или как раз Мику. Саму Рейко, по-видимому, больше волновало, как подружиться с этими мальчиками, чем что-либо еще. Ирука не очень понимал, о чем это они, но им всего десять; десятилетних и в лучших случаях нелегко понять.  
И после конфет, печенья и красного «фруктового» пунша случай был явно не лучший. Он чуть было не хихикнул, когда заслышал стук в дверь.  
– Ведите себя хорошо, – наказал Ирука, проигнорировав грохот, донесшийся с кухни.  
Что ж, во время военных действий потери неизбежны.  
Какаши ослепительно улыбнулся, когда Ирука, нацепив самое невинное выражение лица, открыл дверь.  
– О! Какаши, как хорошо, что ты пришел, – быстро проговорил он, обуваясь. – Я сбегаю за соком… – он только вылил остатки сока в раковину – …и нужно еще кое-что прикупить. – Он сделал пару шагов и обогнул Какаши, так что путь в холл был свободен. – Займи их, ладно? Мы тренируемся в чтении. Книга на журнальном столике. – Он ободряюще улыбнулся, втолкнул Какаши внутрь и буквально захлопнул дверь за собой.  
Дивное чувство свободы. Он чуть ли не вприпрыжку пересек холл.

***

  
  
По пути в магазин и обратно чунин тянул время, как мог, и даже пошел самой дальней дорогой, которую только знал. Надо думать, к тому времени, как он вернется, Какаши будет полностью вымотан и готов сбежать – и Ирука сможет, как и планировал, поставить фильм и дать детям возможность дрыхнуть на полу до самого утра.  
Идеальный план.  
Отголоски пронзительных детских воплей, донесшиеся, как только он вошел в подъезд, заставили его улыбнуться. Отперев дверь в квартиру, он согнал с лица довольную ухмылку, потом заглянул и внимательно оглядел комнату.  
Какаши стоял в центре, как одинокая мачта с потрепанными бурей парусами. По полу были разбросаны подушки вперемешку с шоколадками и чипсами. Телевизор был включен, но никто в его сторону даже не смотрел.  
– Ещё!!! – заорала Моэги и прыгнула на Какаши. В последнюю секунду Копирующий поймал ее, покрутил в воздухе одной рукой и отбросил себе за спину так, что она приземлилась прямо на ноги. Она залилась восторженным смехом.  
Из ванны, шепчась о чем-то своем, появились Кенджи и Фуджио, а Конохамару внезапно запел:  
– Кенджи с Фуджио сидели на дереве! ЦЕ-ЛО-ВА-ЛИСЬ!  
– Вовсе нет! – крикнул Кенджи, грозя Конохамару кулаком.  
– Ирука-сенсей вернулся!!! – во всю глотку прокричала Мику, словно в подтверждение того, что тихая угрюмость Ибики не имеет ничего общего с наследственностью.  
Они окружили его, но к этому он был готов и, жизнерадостно посмеиваясь, поднял сумку с покупками повыше, над их загребущими ручонками. Если в уголке рта и притаилась дьявольская усмешка, то никто этого не заметил. Он прорвался через семерых детей на кухню, оглядываясь при этом через плечо.  
Какаши по-прежнему стоял посредине комнаты и выглядел так, словно уцелел в войне.  
– Хорошо повеселились? – сладко спросил Ирука, в темпе доставая графин и высыпая в воду жуткий красный порошок, чтобы приготовить пунш.  
Какаши внимательно посмотрел на него. Затем каким-то образом смог выдавить из себя улыбку.  
– О да. Просто замечательно.  
Ирука не раскрыл от удивления рот, хотя ему очень хотелось. Очевидно, Копирующий действительно рехнулся. Или он куда настойчивей, чем чунин рассчитывал.  
Ирука в который раз смог лишь ослепительно улыбнуться.  
– Ну, кто хочет пунша?  
Хор пронзительных воплей был ему ответом, и он щедро разлил по пластиковым стаканчикам сладкую воду, вручив каждому из маленьких чудовищ.  
– Вы что-нибудь почитали? – простодушно поинтересовался он, прекрасно зная, что это практически невозможно.  
– А… Ты про это, – замялся Какаши, глаз прищурился дугой, а рука потянулась почесать затылок.  
Ирука изобразил  _очень разочарованного сенсея_  и досадливо поцокал языком.  
– Что ж… Хочешь чего-нибудь поесть? Есть пицца… – Он махнул на коробку, хотя эти шалопаи, конечно же, давно все съели.  
– А, нет. Но если ты не возражаешь…  
– Ни в коей мере! – пропел Ирука и оставил Какаши на кухне. Присел на диван, морально готовясь провести остаток вечера, разруливая ссоры и спасая лампочки из липких пальчиков. По крайней мере, он будет это делать на полный желудок.  
Он постарался принять извиняющийся вид, когда Какаши вышел с кухни с пустыми руками. Но тут одно неразумное дитё забралось на журнальный столик, и у Ируки сразу же оказался хлопот полон рот с тремя другими, жаждущими повторить этот подвиг.  
– Я супер-ниндзя!!! – прокричал Конохамару, но не успел Ирука мысленно попрощаться с любимой табуреткой, как Какаши сграбастал мальчика и поставил его на пол – подальше от мебели. В отместку Конохамару развернулся и пнул Какаши куда дотянулся – в лодыжку.  
– Какаши с Ирукой сидели на ветке! ТРА-ХА-ЛИСЬ!  
Ирука швырнул в Кенджи подушку, эффективно затыкая светловолосому мальчику рот.  
– Ирука-сенсей? – тихо обратилась Мику, нерешительно застыв у порога комнаты.  
– Да?  
– Туалет засорился…  
Ирука побледнел, вскочил на ноги и рванул в ванную.  
Там стояла Рейко, завороженно пялясь на унитаз, извергающий потоки воды. Ирука понадеялся, что вода, по крайней мере, чистая.  
– Мы утопили там шарики – думали, что они полопаются, – отведя взгляд от представшего перед ней зрелища, пояснила Рейко. Носки у нее давно и безнадежно промокли.  
– Шарики? – пробормотал Ирука. Он прошлепал по слою воды в палец толщиной, поднял девочку из лужи, отряхнул от воды и переставил ребенка за порог, так, чтобы суметь безбоязненно заглянуть в унитаз.  
Каким-то чудом они ухитрились надуть презервативы. Он почувствовал, как неудержимо краснеет, и согнулся в три погибели, отворачиваясь и неловко елозя вантузом в трубе, чтобы выпустить воду в слив.  
– Сенсей, по-моему, ваши воздушные шарики испортились, – заметила Рейко, выглядывая из комнаты. – Они все в чем-то скользком.  
Ирука не то что покраснел – побагровел.  
– Ага, наверное, – буркнул он, начиная скорбный труд по выуживанию из унитаза гигантских надутых презервативов. На порог упала тень, и чунин бросил на Какаши угрожающий взгляд.  
– Ни слова.  
– Даже и не думал, – заверил Какаши, усмехаясь – насколько Ирука мог видеть.  
В комнате завопили дети. Ирука стал было подниматься, но Какаши покачал головой.  
– Я все улажу, – со страдальческим вздохом сказал он и ушел.  
Ирука запретил себе чувствовать благодарность. Вместо этого он сосредоточился на вытаскивании презервативов.

***

  
  
Какаши продержался дольше, чем кто-либо мог ожидать, Ирука должен был отдать ему честь. Он прошел через дружный хор состязания «Кто крикнет громче», через игру «Сломай Какаши позвоночник», через забаву «Мы нашли, где Какаши-сенсей прячет оружие» – что было самое оно, потому что Ирука смог попенять Какаши за то, что он принес оружие к детям, – и даже приключение «Спрячь туалетную бумагу от Моэги». И, что было еще лучше, в середине веселья из живота Какаши начало доноситься урчание.  
Около девяти Копирующий отговорился долгами по отчетам и сбежал, а Ирука моментально включил фильм, где говорящие роботы и лев спасали мир, усадил детей на разложенный диван и подождал, пока они исчерпают свою энергию. К десяти трое уже спали, Рейко и Мику вовсю обсуждали Кенджи и Фуджио – и Ирука дождаться не мог, когда найдет того, кто научил Кенджи петь «тра-ха-лись» вместо «це-ло-ва-лись» – пока Конохамару с Удоном ели попкорн и одобрительными воплями встречали каждый львиный подвиг.  
Моэги уснула между Кенджи и Фуджио, и Ирука уже предвидел множество разбитых мужских сердец в ее будущем.  
А Какаши ушел с ощущением, что у Ируки каждый день такая суматоха. О да, Ирука счел, что довольно удачно создал такое впечатление.


	4. Чунин. Все повторяется

– Гай хочет бросить тебе вызов.  
Ирука едва не треснулся головой о потолок, подпрыгнув от внезапно раздавшегося голоса. Он резко обернулся и через кухонное окно бросил взгляд в окно ванной Анко. Волосы той были вымыты и уложены, зубы сияли, лицо заштукатурено. Она была полностью готова к новому дню.  
Со своей стороны, Ирука всего часом ранее выпроводил детей и все еще сидел в пижаме. У него сегодня был выходной.  
– Скажи, что ты его отговорила, – попросил Ирука, возвращаясь к прежней позе и продолжая созерцать содержимое шкафа. Из шкафа ответно пялились суповые консервы и одинокий, погрызенный мышами пакет быстрорастворимого рамена.  
– Ага. Я напомнила ему, что ты всего лишь скромный чунин, и побить тебя – это как щенка пнуть.  
– Вот и замечательно, – проворчал Ирука.  
– Так что я сказала, что сделаю это сама.  
Ирука вздрогнул. Припомнил, что Анко как-то раз сделала с учителем-дзёнином. Ему пришлось оказывать медицинскую помощь после того случая.  
– А, послушай, насчет... – собрался с духом он.  
– Ой, даже не начинай. Ты мне теперь по гроб жизни обязан, что тебя не отделали, как кутенка.  
Ирука угрюмо кивнул.  
– Можешь считать это комплиментом, что Какаши...  
– Вот уж нет. – На этот раз в голосе Анко было серьезное предупреждение. – Я велела тебе избегать его, а не посылать его ко мне.  
Ирука поморщился.  
– Допустим. Но ведь ты сама не захотела помочь мне с дзюцу!  
– Кстати, как оно продвигается? И насыпь мне немного хлопьев.  
Ирука вытащил тарелку, насыпал туда любимых хлопьев Анко, добавил молока и вместе с ложкой передал все через окно. Анко уселась на подоконник и принялась завтракать.  
– Нормально продвигается. – Молчание Ируки длилось недолго. – Какое-то дурацкое призывание бешеных белок. Идея Котецу. Ученики порадуются, а заодно улучшат свои способности к призыву.  
– Вроде бы в Академии техникам призыва не учат, – пробормотала Анко с набитым ртом.  
– Не учат. Так что эти навыки можно только улучшать, так ведь? – чуть улыбаясь, пояснил Ирука.  
Анко фыркнула, забрызгав молоком колени.  
– Ты прямо-таки образец девушки с хорошими манерами, – кисло проговорил Ирука.  
Анко показала ему язык.  
– Какафы фсе ефе пегает са фобой? – спросила она, жуя.  
– Думаю, вчера вечером я от него избавился, – поделился Ирука и зевнул с риском вывихнуть челюсть. Запустил руку в волосы и сделал пару шагов по комнате, на ходу подтягивая пижамные штаны. Те моментально спадали снова, почти до неприличия – впрочем, мешковатая рубаха почти все скрывала.  
– Что ж, тем лучше для тебя. – Анко вернула тарелку на подоконник Ируки. – А у тебя дырка в трусах.  
– Угу, – буркнул Ирука, заинтересованно разглядывая холодильник. – У тебя какие-нибудь булочки есть?  
Анко хмыкнула и исчезла, чтобы через пару минут вновь забраться на подоконник и, дотянувшись, передать ему рогалик с сыром.  
Ирука с благодарностью принял и расслабленно развалился на стуле.  
– Как прошло свидание?  
У Анко появилась улыбка до ушей.  
– Гай та-акой романтичный...  
Ирука фыркнул.  
– Учитывая его обычную манеру разговора, он просто обязан быть таким.  
– Ужин при свечах, прогулка под звездами... – она задумчиво вздохнула. – И потрясающий секс.  
Ирука сдержал порыв закатить глаза.  
– Он сам, в общем-то, крупный, но ты бы видел его...  
–  _Анко_ , – перебил ее Ирука.  
Та только рассмеялась.  
– Детка, да он им практически до позвоночника достает.  
Ирука поморщился.  
– Вот спасибо за эту прелестную картинку, – буркнул он. – Кстати, у тебя вроде бы миссия? Предполагалось, я тут буду цветы поливать и все такое?  
– Отложили! – пропела Анко. – На следующей неделе. Цветы у меня не польешь?  
Ирука все же закатил глаза.  
– Не вопрос.  
Анко усмехнулась.  
– А руки у Гая, м-м... Умереть – не встать. Этот мужчина знает, что делать со своими крупными пальцами...  
–  _АНКО_.

***

  
  
– Учитывая, как весело было сидеть с детьми, следующее свидание я подумываю провести иначе.  
Ирука чуть было не промахнулся при прыжке, с перспективой рухнуть на лесной ковер с двухсотметровой высоты. Вместо этого ему пришлось ухватиться за ветку и выровнять равновесие, пыхтя как паровоз и распластавшись по стволу.  
Перед ним легко приземлился Какаши.  
– Сенсей, вы в порядке?  
– В полном, – выдохнул Ирука. – Ты... меня... чуть не... убил...  
– Отличный маршрут для пробежки, – сказал Какаши, усаживаясь на корточки и осматривая местность. – А я вот особенно люблю прогуляться по Лесу Смерти.  
Ирука упер руки в колени и бросил попытки поддержать разговор, вместо этого сосредоточившись на дыхании.  
И подходящей отмазке. Будь он проклят, если еще раз согласится пойти на свидание с Какаши, даже если дзёнин оказался достаточно сумасшедшим, чтобы выстоять против семерых  _неимоверно_ прилипчивых деток.  
Наверное, Ибики прав. Наверное, твердое «нет» лучше всяких хитростей.  
– Нет, – выдохнул он.  
– Я не люблю прогулки по Лесу Смерти?  
Чем заработал мрачный взгляд из-под завесы волос.  
– Не.. будет.. свиданий.. с тобой... – проговорил он между вдохами.  
– О. Тогда сразу к сексу? – радостно поинтересовался Какаши.  
Вот попал. Ирука совершенно уверился, что сейчас начнется то самое нежеланное лапание. Он весь подобрался, готовясь в любой момент метнуть кунай из ножен на лодыжке. Рефлексы шиноби вбиты обучением накрепко.  
Какаши… Нет, не может быть. Ирука поморгал и вгляделся повнимательнее. По маске сложно что-то определить, но Какаши, похоже, надул губы.  
– Сенсей, даже не знаю, на что обижаться: то ли что вы вообразили, что нужно защищаться от меня, то ли что вам это удастся.  
Ирука прямо-таки физически чувствовал, как по лицу растекается краска стыда. Конечно же, у него ничего бы не вышло. В каких бы техниках он ни изощрялся и сколько бы чакры у него ни было.  
И, черт возьми, тут попал бы впросак боец и получше него.  
– Ладно, пока что никакого секса. Что возвращает нас к вопросу о свиданиях. Как там… Вышел новый фильм по «Ича Ича»?  
Ирука убрал кунай. С облегчением заметил, что дыхание почти выровнялось. А еще у него сандалия развязалась. Балансируя на одной ноге, завязал шнурки скупыми резкими движениями и снова утвердился на своих двоих.  
– Какаши-сан, я не собираюсь с вами встречаться.  
– Пожалуйста, просто Какаши, – улыбнулся Копирующий ниндзя.  
– Я не собираюсь с тобой встречаться, – повторил Ирука.  
Какаши огорченно вздохнул. Под униформой на миг проступили мускулы, впрочем, моментально скрывшись под мешковатой одеждой. Слова Котецу эхом отозвались в голове Ируки, и он вынужден был признать, что находит Какаши привлекательным.  
Вот только он к тому же высокомерное ничтожество, которое способно издеваться над людьми ради забавы.  
И он предлагал Итачи перепихнуться.  
С ума сойти.  
– Может, мне стоит вернуться к внезапному появлению в твоей ванной? В прошлый раз отлично сработало.  
Скотина, похоже, просто наслаждался собой.  
– Нет! – выпалил Ирука. Он всей пятерней вцепился в волосы, отбрасывая их с лица.  
– Я не хочу с тобой встречаться!  
– С чего ты так уверен? Ты ведь даже не пробовал, – возразил Какаши, придвигаясь поближе.  
Ирука хотел было отодвинуться в ответ, потом вспомнил, что позади только ствол дерева.  
– Помоги мне небеса, но если ты начнешь меня домогаться, я донесу на тебя АНБУ.  
Видимый глаз Какаши расширился почти комично. Затем прищурился. Какаши снова присел на корточки и скрестил руки на груди.  
– Итак, возвращаемся к сценарию с ванной.  
– Не смей врываться ко мне в ванную! – заорал Ирука.  
Какаши пожал плечами, выглядя при этом исключительно самодовольно.  
– Сенсей, вы не оставили мне выбора.  
Картина мира, в котором он больше никогда не сможет спокойно поплескаться в душе, потрясала воображение.  
– Ладно… Ладно! – наконец, буркнул Ирука. – Одно свидание. Один раз. И место встречи выбираю я.  
Какаши просиял – по-другому не скажешь.  
– Конечно, сенсей! Что будет на свидании на этот раз? Опять сидеть с детьми?  
Ирука уставился на него, потом отвел взгляд, напряженно размышляя.  
– Воскресенье, – в итоге произнес он. – В воскресенье я должен… кое-что сделать. Можешь приходить. Разумеется, в форме. – Он в очередной раз свирепо уставился на Какаши, просто потому, что Какаши выглядел возмутительно довольным. – А теперь убирайся, я спешу! – Он не стал дожидаться ответных движений Какаши, хотя отметил, что Копирующий послушался. Чунин просто прыгнул, как можно дальше, по возможности увеличивая дистанцию между ними.  
И услышал позади себя:  
– О, неплохой рывок. И шикарный вид, кстати.  
Ирука быстро глянул через плечо. Какаши улыбался ему вслед. Не стоило ему оборачиваться. Какаши, должно быть…  
Нет. Только не это. Ирука попытался выкинуть мысль из головы и упрыгать как можно дальше.

***

  
  
– Так... И как это понимать? – поинтересовался Какаши, засовывая руки в карманы и вставая рядом с Ирукой.  
Ирука окинул взглядом две шеренги ниндзя, по которым от недоумевающего тона Какаши прошли смешки. Отлично. Пусть гадает.  
– Это чунины-новички, – пояснил он, небрежно махнув в их сторону. – Провалили последние три теста. – На удивление невероятное количество времени и тренировок пошло на то, чтобы привести их в приличное состояние, хоть они и сдали экзамен. Каждые полгода к ним добавлялись все новые и новые чунины, и как только они хоть чему-то обучались, их направляли командовать уже собственным отрядом. Наставники выбирались из опытных чунинов по жребию – это было дьявольски утомительно и скучно.  
Но сегодня у Ируки все шло как по маслу. Он улыбнулся Какаши, даже не скрывая злорадного удовольствия от мысли, что Копирующий проведет так весь день.  
– Тренировка чунинов.  
– О, – Какаши постарался вложить в голос побольше энтузиазма. – Итак.. Чему мы будем их учить?  
– Навыкам медитации, они помогают при психотравмах, – жизнерадостно ответил Ирука, попутно решая этим важную задачу: заставить галдящих умолкнуть и прекратить вертеться.  
Впрочем, все уже имели навыки медитации. Но сейчас им надо было научиться удерживать себя в трансе длительное время – достаточное, чтобы освободить умы от тревог и забот.  
Ирука улыбнулся.  
– Если хочешь отменить наше свидание, – начал он, едва ли не приплясывая от радости при этой мысли.  
– Нет-нет! Нет. Я буду помогать, – заверил Какаши и взъерошил рукой в перчатке шевелюру так, что «воронье гнездо» на его голове стало еще живописнее.  
– Итак, всем сесть! – гаркнул Ирука группе, заодно испытав краткий миг удовлетворения от того, как Какаши подпрыгнул и уставился на него – Ирука славился мощью своих легких. – Сегодня у нас тренировка в медитации. У вас двадцать минут, чтобы задать вопросы и подготовится, а потом четыре часа медитируем. Вопросы есть?  
Одинокая рука появилась над задним рядом в самом углу аудитории. Там же обнаружился коротышка с забранными в конский хвост волосами. Его голова едва виднелась из-за чужих плеч, а изучающий взгляд был устремлен на Ируку.  
– Шикамару?  
– Ага. Вам не кажется, что это уже перебор?  
– Нет. И если я застану тебя спящим, брови выбрею. – По классу раздались смешки, и все оглянулись на Шикамару, несомненно, проверяя, поверит ли тот Ируке. К несчастью, Шикамару уже учился у Ируки, поэтому сел на место с недовольной гримасой: ему было известно, что Ирука слов на ветер не бросает. – Еще вопросы?  
Мертвая тишина.  
– Хорошо. Тогда у вас пять минут, чтобы сесть поудобнее.  
– Но только что же было двадцать! – возмутился кто-то с заднего ряда.  
– А сейчас две, – коротко глянул в том направлении Ирука. Там немедленно умолкли.  
Как позже решил Ирука, это было идеальное свидание. Они не могли разговаривать, потому что в классе должна была стоять тишина. И ее надо было соблюдать. Каждый раз, когда Какаши порывался достать свою книжонку и начать читать, Ирука бросал на него свирепый взгляд.  
Четыре часа скуки, полчаса на разминку, чтобы им мышцы не свело, быстрый перекус, а потом еще четыре часа скуки. Да, все прошло просто идеально. Он был уверен, что теперь-то до Какаши дойдет намек, и тот ОСТАВИТ ЕГО В ПОКОЕ.  
Ирука дунул в свисток, возвещая о конце занятия, и принялся наблюдать, как новоиспеченные чунины покидают класс, потирая ноющие мышцы и переговариваясь друг с другом.  
– Запомните, что мы сегодня делали, – бодро пропел он. – На следующей неделе у вас Ибики ведет, эти техники вам пригодятся.  
Слова были встречены дружным ворчанием. Он даже расслышал тихое от Шикамару: "Столько усилий, и ради чего? Я так и знал, надо было становиться рыбаком".  
– Сенсей, – прозвучало тихо, почти мурлыкающе, как только за дверью скрылся последний чунин-новичок. У Ируки мурашки по коже пошли, а волосы сзади на шее стали дыбом. – Может, поужинаем?  
Он сглотнул и обернулся: неожиданная близость Какаши заставила его отступить назад.  
– Ты бы знал, как это бесит, – раздраженно бросил чунин. – Вечно ты подкрадываешься.  
Какаши удивленно приподнял бровь, покачал головой и в свою очередь сделал шаг назад.  
Ирука заморгал.  
– Ужин? – еще раз спросил Какаши.  
– Я не смогу пойти, – поспешно отказался Ирука. – Встречаюсь с друзьями.  
– Они могут к нам присоединиться, – предложил Копирующий, засовывая руки в карманы. Он улыбнулся, прищурив глаз в дугу.  
– Нет… Мы бы хотели без свидетелей.  
– Насчет дзюцу? – сухо уточнил Какаши.  
Ирука какую-то долю секунды припоминал, о чем речь, затем почувствовал, что заливается румянцем.  
– Да. Насчет дзюцу. Тайное, скрытое дзюцу.  
– Дзюцу вызова бешеных кроликов?  
– Бешеных белок, – сдавленным голосом поправил Ирука.  
– Могу помочь, – произнес Какаши, хотя было похоже, что он уже знает ответ – и начинает понемногу смиряться.  
– Не думаю. Но все равно спасибо, – запоздало поблагодарил его Ирука. Он поспешно схватил плащ и закутался в него. На улице было холодно: зима вступила в свои права. Нос и уши пощипывало, и Ирука задумчиво покосился в сторону маски Какаши. Возможно, носить маску – не такая уж плохая идея.  
– У меня завтра миссия, – сказал Какаши, спокойно идя по вечерней холодрыге даже без свитера. – Будешь по мне скучать?  
– Не особо, – буркнул Ирука. Ветер леденил шею, а после безуспешных поисков по карманам пришлось признать, что, скорее всего, он оставил шарф дома.  
Какаши вздохнул.  
– Что ж, тогда меня будут греть мысли о тебе, – и широко улыбнулся.  
Ирука бросил на него мрачный взгляд.  
– Надеюсь, не слишком разогреют. Впрочем, если и так, я все равно не желаю об этом знать.  
Какаши хихикнул, и Ирука проклял все на свете, особенно себя. Он не хотел нравиться! Смех ведет к симпатии, а симпатия – к преследованию. И к неожиданным появлениям в ванной!  
– Сенсей, вы сегодня какой-то не такой.  
– Я не «не такой»! Я вообще не «не такой»! Я целиком и полностью нормальный! – выкрикнул Ирука, кипя от возмущения.  
Какаши только рассмеялся, вот ублюдок.  
– Конечно-конечно. Увидимся, когда я вернусь. Наслаждайся своими бешеным кроликами.  
– Белками! – Он договаривал уже в пустоту. Какаши уже исчез. Ирука застонал и потер лоб, потом понадежнее запахнулся в плащ и зашагал по улице, к пабу, где они договорились встретиться с Анко.

***

  
  
– Может, тебе стоит все же попробовать с ним встречаться, – предложила Анко, тыкая в отвратительную закуску, которую подавали в пабе.  
Ирука ошеломленно уставился на нее.  
– Я хочу сказать, он же милый. А ты ни с кем не встречался с тех пор, как умер Хаяте – а это, Ирука, было почти два года назад. – Анко запихнула в рот рыбную чипсину и, прожевав, со вкусом облизала кончики пальцев.  
– Ты спятила? – недоверчиво спросил Ирука.  
– Некоторые считают, что да, – бодро отозвалась куноичи.  
– Я не собираюсь встречаться с Хатаке Какаши!  
– Почему бы и нет? – абсолютно резонно возразила Анко. – У него шикарная задница.  
– Потому что он сам – та еще задница!  
Анко фыркнула.  
– Я тебя умоляю. С тобой он ведет себя, как настоящий джентльмен.  
Ирука отставил кружку с пивом так, чтобы иметь возможность перегнуться через видавший виды стол, как будто если он будет ближе, Анко сможет лучше его понять.  
– Он ворвался ко мне домой, и _в моей же ванной_  приставал ко мне, требуя пойти с ним на свидание!  
– Зато он до тебя даже не дотронулся. И, судя по твоим же словам, даже не подглядывал. Эй, если бы мне такие подлянки устраивали, я бы, как минимум, заглянула за занавеску, а он и этого-то не сделал.  
Ирука лишь тупо посмотрел на нее, его мозг уже был слишком одурманен алкоголем, чтобы подобрать слова, заставившие бы Анко понять. Хатаке Какаши был опасным типом, и это было вовсе не смешно. Он был язвой, высокомерной скотиной, и в жизни не прислушивался ни к чьему мнению. С такими, как он, лучше было не встречаться, даже несмотря на его роскошную задницу.  
– Я просто к тому, что ты за последние дни ты провел его через ад, а он так старался понравиться тебе и подобраться к тебе поближе – даже без нежеланного лапания. Может, тебе стоит дать ему шанс.  
– Кому шанс? – поинтересовался Котецу, устраиваясь на лавку рядом с Ирукой. Ирука подвинулся, освобождая тому место.  
– Хатаке Какаши, – поделилась Анко, двигаясь так, чтобы рядом с ней смог сесть Изумо.  
– Вот видишь, я ему еще когда говорил, а он не послушал, – пожаловался Котецу.  
– И сейчас не слушаю, – буркнул Ирука. – Он меня не интересует.  
– Но он же хорошо себя вел, – уговаривал его Котецу.  
– Он не слушает, когда я говорю «Нет»!  
– И все равно не делает ничего особенно плохого. В принципе, он мог бы попросту запереть тебя в доме клана Хатаке и держать там до тех пор, пока ты не изменишь своего решения, – изрек Изумо, чьи глаза уже совершенно остекленели от количества употребленного пива.  
– И ты считаешь, он должен мне понравиться только за то, что не сделал этого? «Ох, ну, он же, типа, тебя не изнасиловал, так что ты должен с ним встречаться», да? – Ирука ушам своим не верил. – Он ворвался в мою квартиру!  
– Да он даже на твои звенящие яйца не попялился, – развивала свою мысль Анко.  
– Мне он не нравится!  
– Так переспи с ним, а потом скажи, что ничего не вышло, – предложил Котецу. – Я бы так и сделал. – Он комично хлопал глазами, пытаясь протрезветь. – В смысле, если бы «он» был «ею». Но это не она. Не он. То есть...  
Ирука прервал пьяный бред.  
– Он придурок.  
– Последние дни он вел себя с тобой очень мило, – заметила Анко. – Даже не придуривался.  
– Народ, поверить не могу! Нет! Мой ответ – «Нет»! А сейчас давайте поговорим о чем-нибудь еще! – закричал Ирука.  
Анко вздохнула.  
– Ладно, но, по-моему, ты совершаешь ошибку.  
Ирука молча посмотрел на нее. Не совершает он ошибку – каким бы Какаши ни был вежливым, добрым, и, даже не жалуясь, сносил все, что Ирука обрушивал на его голову.  
Не подлежит сомнению, Какаши был редкостной задницей.  
Ирука потер лоб и угрюмо уставился в свое пиво.


	5. Нежеланные миссии

Ирука думал. Он думал долго и упорно. Наконец, придумал, и решил он, что это хорошо.  
Радостно насвистывая себе под нос, он обошел кругом большой стол, напрочь заваленный бумагами и папками, в поисках нужной миссии.  
Некоторое время он созерцал описание миссии ранга С, задумчиво нависая над списком заданий. В обычном случае он бы поручил ее какой-нибудь команде генинов, которая на данный момент ходила у него не в фаворе, но...  
– Йо.  
Ирука вздрогнул так, что бумаги веером разлетелись по всему офису.  
– Прекращай так делать! – завопил он в направлении серебряных лохм дзёнина, уже усевшегося на его стол.  
Какаши жизнерадостно улыбнулся.  
– Делать что?  
– С бухты-барахты появляться в моем центре! – Он подобрал разлетевшиеся листы и затолкал их обратно в папку.  
– Это не твой центр, это центр миссий, – напомнил Какаши. – Разве ты не хочешь, чтобы я вручил тебе отчет о миссии?..  
– Я не собираюсь перед тобой извиняться, – буркнул Ирука и шагнул к дзёнину, намереваясь забрать предназначенное ему.  
Какаши отвел руку с зажатым в ней листом бумаги. Ирука нахмурился.  
– Дай сюда, – проговорил Ирука сквозь стиснутые зубы.  
– Попроси вежливо. – Глаз Какаши изогнулся в радостную дугу.  
Папка, которую Ирука держал в другой руке, с хрустом начала сминаться.  
– Дай сюда. Быстро.  
Какаши укоризненно поцокал языком. Да-да, именно поцокал.  
– Как невежливо.  
– Черт тебя подери, Хатаке! – заорал Ирука, перехватил измятую папку обеими руками и треснул ею Какаши изо всех сил. – Да отдай мне этот проклятый отчет!  
Серебряные волосы взметнулись от сквозняка.  
Двое только что вошедших шиноби замерли и попятились.  
– Мы тут... это... просто в лоток положим, – пробормотал Шино, и парни моментально дали задний ход. Миг спустя одинокий листок спланировал из лотка на пол.  
– Ну вот, – бодро заявил Какаши, продолжая держать отчет мертвой хваткой, – еще два ниндзя, которые больше не посмеют сдавать неполный отчет, пускай и сразу после миссии. – Копирующий обернулся к Ируке, все еще улыбаясь. Вот ублюдок. – Ирука, ты выглядишь каким-то напряженным.  
Ирука потер глаза ладонями и задался вопросом, как в дальнейшем ему уговорить Шино и Кибу еще хотя бы раз войти в центр миссий.  
– Мы могли бы сегодня вечером поужинать. Поговорим о том, о сем. Может, тебе стало бы получ...  
– Не получится, – перебил его Ирука, хлопнув изрядно помятой папкой по груди Какаши. От силы удара шиноби качнулся назад, машинально прижав к себе бумаги. – У тебя миссия.  
Какаши поболтал ногами – проклятье, все еще сидя на столе Ируки, – и открыл папку.  
– Эй, Ирука, ты ведь помнишь, что со мной больше нет команды генинов?  
Ирука искоса глянул на него.  
Какаши улыбнулся.  
– Видишь ли, я больше чем уверен, что тут предполагается командная работа.  
– Они хотят, чтобы все было сделано уже вчера. Тебе лучше приняться за работу побыстрее.  
Какаши еще раз сверился с содержимым папки.  
– А... Я больше чем уверен, что для меня оста...  
– О, нет. Миссии рангов A и B уже распределили. А к этой как раз требуется особый подход. – Ирука улыбнулся, потом его улыбка расползлась еще шире, от попыток Какаши уклониться. – Они довольно прилично заплатят.  
Какаши развернул папку так, чтобы Ируке было видно содержимое – хотя, разумеется, Ирука и так его знал.  
– Друг мой Ирука, они же хотят, чтобы мы превратили болото в пахотную землю.  
Ирука чуть не заскрипел зубами от такого нахального обращения.  
– Именно так. Лучше иди и принимайся за работу.  
Какаши уставился на него. Потом – в папку. Ирука мог себе представить, о чем думает Копирующий: о днях, наполненных круглосуточной вонью, изматывающими дзюцу по осушению, выкорчевыванием пней из жидкой грязи, поиском и запечатыванием всех тамошних родников. На душе какое-то приятное чувство легкости сразу появилось.  
– Ты меня наказываешь? – со вздохом спросил Какаши.  
– Да, – прямо ответил Ирука. Хватит уже подстраивать «как бы случайности». На этот раз должно быть кристально ясно, что он чувствует к Какаши. Похоже, что Какаши требуется прояснить все раз и навсегда.  
– О. – Какаши еще немного поизучал содержимое папки, затем наконец-то спрыгнул со стола и вышел из комнаты.  
Ирука наблюдал за ним с мстительным удовлетворением. И только потом сообразил, что Какаши унес отчет с собой.

***

  
  
Телефон Анко упорно не отвечал, поэтому Ирука после секундного раздумья пролез через окно в ее ванную.  
Он оглядел всевозможные женские баночки, тюбики и флакончики, выстроившиеся по краю раковины, и отвел от лица пару чулок сушившихся на перекладине в дверном проеме.  
По спальне словно ураган прошелся. Одеяло с покрывалами были свалены на пол, повсюду была раскидана одежда, у кровати стопками лежали книги – а на прикроватной тумбочке вперемешку было навалено оружие. Ирука смущенно хихикнул и прошел через спальню, пытаясь не заглядываться на открытый ящик со всякими женскими ажурными штучками или на начатую коробку презервативов. Он только понадеялся, что презервативы не валяются, где ни попадя.  
Что ж, если он правильно помнит, ручки у Анко лежат во встроенном шкафу...  
Тихий мягкий звук заставил его замереть в коротком коридоре между ванной и гостиной. Ирука достал кунай и прокрался поближе, скользя вдоль стены и заглядывая в дверной проем.  
– Вот черт, – вырвалось у него, он тут же зажмурил глаза, чтобы не видеть обнимающихся Анко и Гая на диване.  
Он услышал, как они отпрянули друг от друга – глаза приоткрыть он так и не осмелился, – а секундой позже Анко рассмеялась.  
– Ирука? Что ты здесь делаешь?  
Ирука осторожно разлепил один глаз.  
– Не никак не могу найти ручку, а я обещал детям проверить их работы до зимних каникул...  
– Ах, эта работа в Академии нашего замечательного сенсея, – начал Гай, выдавая свою лучшую улыбку, невзирая на то, что Ирука прервал их в самый разгар ласк.  
– Э, да, спасибо, Гай, – промямлил чунин.  
Анко поправила лифчик – о боги, Ирука не хотел даже думать, почему его потребовалось поправлять – и спрыгнула с дивана.  
– Гай, прекращай.  
– Конечно, о благородная дева, – восторженно произнес Гай. – Я только хотел выразить Ируке свое уважение!  
Анко замерла в прихожей и оглянулась, в глазах играли смешинки.  
– Ах ты, мой сладенький. – Потом отвернулась и принялась рыться в шкафу.  
– Ирука-сенсей, раз ты здесь...  
Ирука, вспомнив предупреждения Анко, морально подготовился к вызову.  
– Не будешь ли столь любезен сказать мне, что за важную и секретную миссию ты поручил моему извечному сопернику? Он работает допоздна, а когда я спросил его, ответил только, что делает это ради вашей любви!  
Ирука побледнел.  
– Что? Прямо так и сказал?  
– Хм, нет. Если быть точным, то он сказал...  
– Ирука, оставь это мне! – вмешалась Анко, перепрыгивая через Ируку обратно на диван. Гай вскочил ей навстречу, подхватил и закружил, ладони почти целиком обнимали ее талию. Куноичи чуть ли не визжала от восторга. Ирука смущенно наблюдал эту картину, но когда Гай поднял ее повыше – так, чтобы они могли потереться носами, Ирука отвернулся и вежливо покашлял.  
– Похоже, осталась только одна нормальная ручка. Проверь у телефона, – бросила, не оглядываясь, Анко.  
– Подожди! – Гай опустил Анко вниз. Та немедленно надула губки. – Что натворил мой высокоуважаемый соперник, чтобы заслужить такое наказание?  
Ирука пристально посмотрел на них в ответ. Брови Анко полезли вверх, отражая растущее понимание.  
– Наказание, Ирука?  
Чунин почувствовал, как к лицу прихлынула волна жара и постарался успокоиться.  
– Он вел себя как настоящая скотина.  
– А. Опять просил тебя о встрече, да? – ухмыльнулась Анко.  
– Нет, – Ирука запнулся. – Он... – Внезапно вся ситуация показалась ему просто ребяческой. Но все же Ирука продолжил:  
– Он не захотел отдать мне отчет о миссии. – Немного помялся и пробормотал:  
– А потом попросил о встрече.  
– Как же отчаянно Какаши влюблен в тебя, – на удивление задумчиво проговорил Гай.  
Легкое покраснение переросло в гневный румянец.  
– Он вовсе не влюблен в меня! – закричал Ирука.  
– Что ж, может, и нет. Но он определенно хочет ухаживать за тобой, добиться тебя нежными поцелуями и проникновенными заявлениями о терзающей его страсти! – Гай победоносно потряс воздетым в воздух кулаком, в глазах заблестели слезы. – Он переживает весну своей молодости, и он не смог устоять перед твоими достоинствами, сенсей!  
– Все, все, малыш, – вполголоса уговаривала его Анко, поглаживая Гая по руке. – Только из-за того, что Ирука – придурок, не надо...  
– Секундочку! С каких это пор я стал придурком? – выпалил Ирука.  
– С тех пор, как заставил его в одиночку вычищать болото, – ехидно ответила Анко.  
Слезы на глазах Гая пропали, он уставился на Ируку.  
– Он вычищает болото?  
Ирука мысленно застонал.  
– Да. Он вычищает болото.  
– Но это же... для человека его талантов это все равно как стрелять из пушки по воробьям, – медленно произнес Гай, чьи щеки начали розоветь от гнева. – Неудивительно, что он никому не сказал! Его так унизили! Я непременно должен сказать ему, что из-за этого он не упал в моих глазах! Что его мужественность не опозорена! Что я не сомневаюсь в его способностях как шиноби! – На глаза Гая опять навернулись слезы.  
Ирука глянул на Анко, но та была слишком занята, утешая своего чересчур сентиментального дружка.  
– Может, – расслышал он ее слова, – тебе стоит вызывать Ируку на бой, во имя чести Какаши...  
– Мне пора, – быстро сказал Ирука, схватил ручку и удрал через окно.

***

  
  
Два дня спустя Ирука сидел в центре миссий, как вдруг почувствовал, что где-то что-то стухло. Запах становился все отвратительнее, и он уже собрался было поискать сдохшую крысу, как дверь в комнату отворилась, и вошло Нечто.  
Двигалось оно как Какаши. Но не было видно ни серебряных волос, ни черной униформы. Было бы проще, если бы форма была равномерно коричневой, но она таковой не являлась. Там был черный, зеленый, коричневый, с неуместными проблесками серебра наверху.  
Ирука заметил, что рефлекторно прикрывает рукой нос, пытаясь приглушить запах. Не помогло.  
Где-то под всей этой грязной слизью прищурился единственный видимый глаз.  
– Я принес вам отчет, сенсей.  
Ирука не отказался бы узнать, была ли способность Какаши произносить слово «сенсей» как оскорбление врожденной способностью или развилась в результате долгих тренировок. Тут дзёнин протянул ему лист бумаги, и мысли у Ируки кончились.  
Он же не ждет, что Ирука примет  _это_?..  
– Э-э, можешь положить его на стол, – сказал Ирука, вскакивая со стула и пятясь назад. Его глаза начали слезиться.  
– О? – удивился Какаши пугающе невинным тоном. – Разве вы не хотите взять его у меня? В прошлый раз вы были столь настойчивы...  
Что-то проползло по бумаге, оставляя долгий, мокрый, скользкий след.  
– Нет. Нет, все нормально. Просто положи его вот сюда, – быстро проговорил Ирука. – И в следующий раз прими душ перед тем, как приходить. – В горле запершило.  
– В правилах четко написано, что отчеты о миссии должны сдаваться как можно скорее после завершения миссии, – голос Какаши сочился ядом. – Вы ведь этого хотели?  
Ируку чуть не стошнило от ароматов. Он с трудом сдержал рвотный рефлекс.  
– О, боги, пожалуйста, уходи, – взмолился он.  
– О? Я вас чем-то обидел, сенсей?  
Вот опять, «сенсей» как оскорбление.  
– Какаши...  
– Какаши! – взревела Цунаде, появляясь на пороге. – Какого черта ты тут делаешь, когда от тебя так воняет? А ну пшел вон, пока мне всю Башню не провонял! Ты что, думаешь, я всю жизнь мечтала, чтобы в моих офисах пахло, как в канализации? Боже упаси!  
– Как скажете, Цунаде-сама, – ответил Какаши, взглядом пригвождая Ируку к месту. – Сенсей, с долгами за эту работу я рассчитаюсь позже. – И исчез.  
Ирука бросился к окну, распахнул его, высунул голову наружу и жадно вдохнул свежего воздуха. До него донеслось ворчание Цунаде, когда та раздраженно пошла к себе.  
Источника вони не стало, и запах постепенно начал слабеть. Но Ирука подозревал, что от его одежды отныне вечно будет чем-то таким попахивать.  
И что там сказал Какаши? Что-то про долги? Дзёнин совсем мозги растерял. Ирука переступил черту, и сейчас прежние нежеланные лапания казались наименьшим из его проблем. Ему надо бежать. Немедленно.  
Скоро зимние каникулы. Всего недельные, но за неделю гнев должен поутихнуть. Так что надо подобрать миссию куда угодно, но рассчитанную на неделю. Ирука заторопился к стопкам, судорожно продираясь сквозь описания. Поиск подходящей миссии С-ранга не занял у него много времени – Страна Снега, в которой в это время года весьма морозно, но, черт возьми – сейчас везде холодно. Может, и стоит отправиться куда-то, где холодно. Куда-нибудь, где его никакой дзёнин не найдет.  
Он сможет отправиться в субботу... Нет, даже в пятницу. Как только закончатся уроки. Получается, ему надо скрыться от Какаши всего на одну ночь. Это можно легко устроить – он переночует у Анко. К тому же Какаши наверняка будет занят, отмывая себя... Ируку замутило от одного воспоминания об этой вони, и он даже думать не хотел, как Какаши будет отмывать свои волосы.  
Миссия займет практически всю неделю каникул, а потом... Потом он по уши закопается в работу, причем раньше, чем Какаши закопает его самого.  
Да. Да, отлично придумано. И к тому времени, как он вернется, он опротивеет Какаши настолько, что это дурацкая ситуация наконец-то закончится.  
Ирука осторожно присел на стул и начал считать часы до своего ухода.


	6. Болезнь и ее последствия

Он и забыл, как же в Стране Снега  _холодно_. О, разумеется, у всех при словах «Страна Снега» всплывает в памяти покрытая снежным настом замерзшая земля, украшенная большими пушистыми сугробами. За кадром, однако, остается злобный кусачий ветер, швыряющий острую снежную крупу в глаза, до тех пор, пока человек не ослепнет. Никому не вспоминается постоянное ощущение, что воздух крадут из твоих легких, а горло пересыхает, и ты начинаешь кашлять так сильно, что становится больно. И то, как промерзают твои ноги и пальцы - сколько бы носков ты ни надел в попытках сохранить их в тепле, - становится только хуже, потому что ток крови замедляется, и конечности в итоге замерзают еще сильнее. Как холодеют твои зубы, промерзая до ломоты в челюстях. Как увлажняется твой подбородок, когда ты заматываешься в шарф, так что ветер, находя щелочку в твоей обороне, не просто холодит кожу, а замораживает ее, и следующее, что ты понимаешь – что твое лицо застыло, а кожа оледенела. А если ты не прикрываешь лицо шарфом, то дышать практически невозможно, и губы обветриваются настолько, что начинают трескаться и кровоточить.  
Ирука Страну Снега  _ненавидел_. Теперь он знал это точно. Осознал, что когда говорят «В Конохе зимой холодно» – это ничто по сравнению с фразой «В Стране Снега зимой  _холодно»_. Он прочувствовал разницу собственным нутром, но так и не смог припомнить, что такого ужасного натворил в прошлой жизни, за что ему пришлось так сурово расплачиваться в этой.  
Должно быть, тогда он был отъявленным мерзавцем, грабящим женщин и сирот, другого объяснения быть не может.  
Он ввалился в подъезд своего дома, обильно потея под плащом, но по-прежнему дрожа от остатков засевшего в нем холода. Болели даже кости, а мускулы устало подрагивали. Из носа текло не переставая, а мысли начали путаться. Его живот нервически сотрясался и от этого болел уже долгие часы, и все, чего он хотел – дойти до дома, и чтобы его тихо-мирно стошнило в унитаз, а не в ближайшую канаву.  
Он открыл дверь в квартиру и зажмурился от ударившего по глазам света. Света?  
– Йо.  
У Ируки сердце упало.  
– О боги, – выдохнул он. – Если собираешься меня прибить, пожалуйста, сделай это быстро.  
– Ну что же вы, Ирука-сенсей, – опять это «сенсей» как оскорбление, – с чего вы решили, что я хочу вас прибить? – звучало это почти как мурлыканье, и все инстинкты Ируки дружно вопили «Опасность!». Печально, но их намертво глушила нарастающая головная боль.  
– Слушай, у тебя есть полное право желать моей головы на блюде после того, как я заставил тебя осушать болото, – пробормотал Ирука, слишком вымотанный, чтобы защищаться. – Только, пожалуйста, пусти меня сначала в ванную.  
Какаши встал с дивана, убирая в карман книгу отвратительно оранжевого цвета.  
– Зачем? Хочешь принять душ? – Он стоял прямо на дороге. Проклятье, даже если бы Какаши стоял на другом конце комнаты, он все равно смог бы преградить путь. Ируке захотелось заплакать: он определенно был кем-то хуже отъявленного мерзавца; он был автором книжонок, вдохновивших Джирайю на написание Ича Ича.  
– Меня сейчас стошнит, – объявил Ирука так ясно и четко, как только смог. Все неприятно завертелось, причем как внутри, так и снаружи, и он из всех сил попытался скрыть это от Какаши. Хотя, в принципе, какое это имело значение? Тошнота, как выяснилось, делает мысли прозрачными и ясными, как никогда.  
– Что ж, эту отговорку ты раньше не использовал, – задумчиво произнес Какаши. – Очко за креативность.  
В горле поднималась желчь.  
Ирука ломанулся через прихожую, ему было уже без разницы, там Копирующий или нет. На пути выросла фигура в черном, и его желудок сделал резкий кульбит...  
– Черт, да тебя сейчас стошнит! – Под аккомпанемент этих слов Какаши Ирука чуть не отдал богу душу на пути в ванную.  
Самостоятельно до унитаза ему бы ни в жизнь не добраться, в этом он был твердо уверен. Впрочем, это не удалось даже с помощью Какаши, но все же мусорная корзина лучше, чем ничего.  
Желудочная кислота обожгла горло и ударила в нос. Он почувствовал, как чьи-то руки отводят с лица волосы, выбившиеся из-под резинки, и ощутил безграничную благодарность.  
– Ирука, ты знаешь, что у тебя жар? – с тревогой в голосе спросил Какаши.  
Ирука застонал и кивнул, но только после того, как убедился, что не изойдет рекой недовольства при каждом движении головы. Он скорее почувствовал, чем услышал вздох Какаши и его шепот «Месть может подождать», а потом его вытряхнули из плаща.  
– А, холодно, – вяло запротестовал Ирука.  
– Потому что ты весь горишь. – Голос Какаши был сух и безэмоционален; Ирука понимал, что сейчас важнее сбить жар, чем сохранить тепло, вот только его это совершенно не радовало. – Ты весь изгвазданный, – буркнул Какаши, стаскивая с Ируки мокрую от пота водолазку. Ируку опять затрясло, пришлось шмыгать носом, чтоб удержать текущие ручьем сопли. До него донесся звук льющейся воды, а потом по его спине прошлось что-то влажное и холодное.  
– Эй! – запротестовал он, отталкиваясь от унитаза, стараясь избежать неприятного прикосновения тряпки.  
– Не веди себя, как ребенок, – буркнул Какаши. – Я не верю, что ты заболел нарочно, чтобы избавится от меня. Знаешь, я же не собирался по-настоящему причинять тебе вред. А если дело только в свиданиях со мной, то достаточно было сказать «Нет».  
Ируке пришлось приложить усилия, чтобы развернуться в пол-оборота и послать Какаши скептический взгляд.  
– Я  _говорил_ «Н...» – По лицу прошлась мокрая тряпка, и он отдернул голову. Чего делать явно не стоило – мир вокруг пошел хороводом, а оркестр в голове грянул в литавры.  
– Боги, убейте меня кто-нибудь, – простонал Ирука и бросил попытки сопротивляться. Он осторожно сел и только жалко дрожал, пока Какаши обтирал его от пота. Тряпка шлепнулась в раковину, а потом Ирука остался один.  
Один унитаз по-настоящему его понимал. Единственный, кто любил его в любом состоянии. Ирука прошептал это про себя, вздрогнул, лязгнул зубами и пообещал всем своим предкам разом, что если они хотя бы в этот раз ему помогут, он будет возжигать на домашнем алтаре свечи раз в неделю. Нет-нет,  _два_ раза в неделю.  
– Вот, держи, – проворчал Какаши, появившийся в ванной и притащивший с собой плед. Обернул его вокруг Ируки и энергично растер ему предплечья.  
Ирука немножко расслабился.  
– Сможешь справиться с куриным бульоном? – тихо спросил Какаши.  
Одна мысль о еде заставила Ируку вновь прильнуть к унитазу.  
– Похоже, что нет, – прозвучало над ним, и Какаши в очередной раз отвел ему волосы с лица.  
Ирука слабо застонал. В горле першило от кашля, а желудочная кислота только усугубила дело.  
Ему непременно нужно вымыть свой унитаз.  
В конечном итоге он привалился в углу, уставясь взглядом в пространство. У него болели даже глазные яблоки.  
– Да, даже унитаз - как трон, – неразборчиво пробормотал чунин, пока Какаши рылся в ящиках шкафа. – Опять в мечтах, опять влюблен...  
Какаши замер и посмотрел на него.  
– Что?  
– Я складываю оду унитазу, – невнятно пояснил Ирука. Краем глаза он заметил, что плечи Какаши начали подрагивать, а голова в изумлении качнулась несколько. – Да дождётся унитаз! – еле слышно продолжил Ирука.  
– Сенсей, по-моему, вам нужно поспать, – хихикнул Какаши, опускаясь рядом с ним на колени с расческой в руках.  
– Странно, ты меня даже не оскорбил. – Чунин осторожно поглядел на Копирующего, ожидая какого-то подвоха.  
Какаши на миг уставился на него в ответ, потом помотал головой и потянулся снять с Ируки резинку.  
– Я тебя никогда не оскорблял.  
– Конечно, оскорблял, – заупрямился Ирука, закрывая глаза, когда зубья расчески прошлись по его волосам, нежно убирая беспорядок с лица. – Всякий раз, когда называл меня «Ирука-сенсей».  
Рука, приглаживающая волосы, остановилась.  
– Хм. – Вот и вся реакция, и Какаши продолжил расчесывание.  
Подтаявший и вновь замерзший лед прилично спутал ему волосы – Ирука в жизни бы не подумал, что из-за переохлаждения у него появится такой колтун, но Какаши был осторожен. Он бережно распутал все узелки, потом зачесал волосы назад и завязал в хвост.  
– Может, чаю с ромашкой? – мягко предложил Какаши.  
Ирука только протестующе захныкал и покрепче закутался в плед. Если он представит, что ему все это снится, может, тогда он перестанет чувствовать себя живым трупом. Дохлый номер, конечно, но каких только странностей не бывает в жизни.  
Он не знал, сколько просидел, прежде чем его накрыла очередная волна тошноты, и он склонился над своим белым другом. Какаши не было рядом, но волосы в лицо и не лезли.  
– Потому что я люблю с ним делиться сокровенным... – продекламировал он, когда привалился обратно к стене. – Он и ждёт... он очень верный! ...э-э... Очень верный унитаз...  
– Все еще «Ода унитазу»? – поинтересовался Какаши, появляясь на пороге ванной.  
– Это раз! И потом - он дурные не скажет слова, это два! – пробормотал Ирука, глаза его были полузакрыты.  
Какаши только хихикнул и вновь опустился с ним рядом.  
– Вот. Выпей.  
Ирука воззрился на кружку так, словно та могла внезапно ожить и цапнуть его.  
– С ромашкой. Обратно не пойдет, – прошелестел голос Какаши.  
Ирука продолжил рассматривать поднесенное. Чтобы добраться до кружки, ему придется выпростать руку из теплых объятий пледа.  
Словно прочитав его мысли, Какаши подул на чай, остужая, и поднес его ко рту Ируки. Тот осторожно отхлебнул.  
– Вкусно, – выдавил он.  
– Спасибо, – ответил Какаши. Отставил кружку и, стянув перчатку, скользнул рукой под плед, чтобы дотронуться до шеи Ируки.  
Ирука почувствовал, как начинает заливаться краской, но был слишком слаб, чтобы волноваться по такому поводу. К тому же, на нем все еще были трусы. И обувь тоже. Чунин вздохнул.  
– Тебя все еще лихорадит. Надо впихнуть в тебя какую-нибудь еду, а потом можно будет накормить тебе лекарствами.  
Одно только упоминание о еде исторгло стон из всего существа Ируки.  
– Ну хорошо, – уступил Какаши. – После того, как пройдет твоя тошнота.  
– Спасибо, – благодарно прохныкал Ирука.

***

  
  
Он смутно помнил, что было дальше. По крайней мере, его больше не тошнило. Уже хорошо. Он искренне хотел, чтобы желудок перестал шалить. С самого детства он мечтал, как он и его желудок растут в согласии, общаются душа в душу, как самые преданные друзья, но уж никак не блюют вместе. Ну, может, хором жалуются на чересчур острый красный перец и испорченную еду. Хотя, конечно, все это могло быть горячечным бредом.  
Непонятно как, но Ирука в какой-то момент обнаружил себя сидящим на диване и держащим ложку с бульоном. Когда он очухался достаточно, чтобы понять, что происходит, то забарахтался, сопротивляясь, смутился, а кончилось все тем, что он облил Какаши теплым бульоном.  
– Извини, – пробормотал Ирука, снова впадая в полубессознательное состояние.  
– Ничего страшного, – ответил Какаши, но по голосу было непохоже, что он действительно так считает – звучал он раздраженно. Дзёнину пришлось перерыть весь шкаф Ируки, прежде чем он нашел там чистую водолазку. Она висела на нем мешком – даже больше, чем его обычные водолазки.  
Ирука приоткрыл глаз и подсматривал за ним сквозь ресницы.  
– А ты и правда маленький, да? – сонно прошептал он, не повышая голоса, чтобы свести головную боль к минимуму.  
Какаши посмотрел на него и приподнял бровь. Ирука заметил, что может видеть обе его брови, и только потом осознал, что Какаши снял и хитай-ате, и маску. Вокруг нормального глаза выделялся треугольник загорелой кожи.  
– По-моему, я достаточно большой, – настороженно заметил Какаши.  
– Костлявый, – невнятно пояснил Ирука, закрывая глаза от бьющего в них света – пусть даже и от слабой кухонной лампы. – Тебе надо больше есть.  
В голосе Какаши ясно слышалось веселье.  
– Конечно, сенсей, как скажете. – И в этот раз «сенсей» прозвучало не оскорблением. – Выпей еще бульона. А там посмотрим, нельзя ли скормить тебе что-нибудь жаропонижающее.  
– У мя все ще жар? – уныло уточнил Ирука. Его бросало то в жар, то в холод, и казалось, что ноги никогда не согреются.  
– Выпей еще бульона.  
Ирука зарылся поглубже в диванно-пледовую нору.  
– Спать, – пробормотал он.  
– Бульон, – отозвался Какаши.  
Ирука проигнорировал его с пофигизмом больного и несчастного. Он услышал вздох, а потом его подняли в воздух и куда-то переместили. Наверное, он бы ужасно смутился, обнаружив себя на коленях другого мужчины, но сейчас у него слишком болело горло, чтобы отвлекаться на такие мелочи. Ему хотелось спать, спать и еще раз спать, а Какаши ему мешал.  
Ирука бессвязно заворчал и повернул голову, вдыхая свежий запах своего стирального порошка, смешавшийся с запахом теплой мужской кожи. В памяти всплыло слабое воспоминание о чудесных летних днях с Хаяте, и Ирука внезапно испытал острое желание бережно прикусить зубами бледную кожу горла Какаши.  
Какаши – это не Хаяте.  
– Ну же, сенсей, – пробормотал Какаши, легонько его встряхивая. – Надо выпить.  
Сил спорить не было. Чунин поднял голову и отпил из прижатой к губам чашки, только поморщился, когда жидкость обожгла горло. Как только в Ируку была влита вся порция, Какаши всучил ему воду и таблетки.  
Тот безропотно их проглотил, хотя горло заболело от усилий.  
– О боги, кто-нибудь, убейте меня, – простонал Ирука, откидываясь обратно, на узкую грудь Какаши.  
– Если ты достаточно здоров, чтобы желать умереть, значит, выживешь, – заметил Какаши. Слова, вибрируя, отдавались в костях, и голос казался глубже.  
– А ты сегодня большой оптимист, – Ирука разлепил один глаз и скосил взгляд на дзёнина.  
Какаши улыбнулся в ответ.  
– Ну, ты заставил меня осушать болото. Надо же и мне немного порадоваться.  
– Отъебись, – буркнул Ирука.  
Какаши улыбнулся, и улыбка была такой же широкой и ясной, какая угадывалось по единственному видимому глазу, когда он был в маске.  
– Люблю, когда вы в таком состоянии, сенсей. Такой теплый и размякший...  
– Не приставай к больным людям. Вот же псих, – проворчал Ирука, пытаясь сидеть максимально неподвижно, потому что при малейшем движении голова просто раскалывалась.  
Какаши хихикнул, потревожив Ируку. Тот недовольно застонал.  
– Прости, – тихо извинился Какаши.  
Ирука вновь закрыл глаза и опустил голову на мускулистое плечо. Он почувствовал вздох Какаши, пусть и не услышал его.  
– Ирука, как хорошо, что от твоего рта все еще пахнет тошнотой, – пробормотал Какаши, так тихо, что Ирука едва его расслышал. – Иначе я бы не смог устоять перед таким искушением.  
Ирука думал было запротестовать, но лекарства взяли свое – головная боль приутихла, и горло першило уже не так сильно. И, раз болезненная чувствительность уменьшилась, тело потребовало сна.  
Этому желанию он сдался без боя.

***

  
  
Он проснулся на диване, весь в поту. Жар вернулся, он чувствовал это по тяжести в голове и легкой дрожи в руках. Ирука рывком сел, заметив попутно, что его трусы все еще на нем, а вот обувь снята, и огляделся.  
На кухне был бардак, но бардак, который он сам оставил неделю назад. Все же немножко беспорядка добавилось, а на кофейном столе, между стаканом воды и остывшим тостом лежала записка. Рядом со стаканом горкой лежали таблетки.  
«Ирука, – гласила записка. – Вынужден уйти. Выпей это. Но сначала поешь. И ложись спать. Я уже сообщил, что ты болеешь. В холодильнике остался суп и немного куриного бульона.»  
Подписи не было, но ее и не требовалось. Ирука застонал и потер виски, потом дисциплинированно съел тост и выпил лекарства.  
И только затем в изнеможении завалился спать.

***

  
  
– Ирука...  
Он накрыл голову диванной подушкой, чтобы спрятаться от шума, и сразу же зашелся в приступе кашля  
– Блин. Ну от тебя и воняет, – заметила Анко, появляясь на пороге квартиры.  
– Болею, – буркнул он. Добраться до постели потребовало бы слишком много сил, так что он весь день провалялся на диване.  
Одна мысль о душе вызывала страшный упадок сил, так что он решил, что пока обойдется. Жар спал или пропал совсем, так что он уже мог с уверенностью сказать, что выживет.  
Печально.  
– Вот как. Я утром видела, как Какаши уходил в твоей водолазке – она ему слишком велика, но так мило смотрится, кстати! – и подумала, что, может, ты наконец-то сдался.  
– Отьебись, – пробурчал Ирука.  
– Ты ему отказал?  
– Почти. – Он сунул подушку под голову и воззрился на Анко. – Не могла бы ты принести супа? В холодильнике.  
Она громко пнула дверь, чтоб та закрылась, и пошла на кухню, стуча каблуками по полу. Ирука поморщился.  
– Ух ты. Вкусный суп, – уважительно признала Анко. – Сам варил?  
– А что, похоже, что я в состоянии? – проворчал Ирука в ответ. Ему было прекрасно известно, какой суп вкусный, а уж особенно – какой он был необыкновенно свежий (что означало, что Какаши посреди ночи сходил невесть куда за свежими овощами), к тому же суп был разлит по маленьким мискам, так что ему оставалось только поставить одну из них в микроволновку и вуаля! Суп.  
Его начало терзать гигантское чувство вины.  
– То есть... Какаши был здесь... всю ночь... и ничего не было? – Микроволновка просигналила, Анко достала суп, ложку и принесла все Ируке.  
– Ничего не было, – подтвердил чунин, садясь, голос его был хриплым, чуть ли не сорванным. Тут его накрыл очередной приступ кашля, такой силы, что Ируку чуть наизнанку не вывернуло. Боги, горло опять безумно разболелось.  
– Итак... Он пришел к тебе, после того, как ты засунул его в болотную жижу...  
– Не забудь про деток. И тренировку чунинов, – кисло добавил, Ирука, берясь за чашку.  
– ...Увидел, что ты болен, сварил тебе суп, не уходил до утра... и даже не воспользовался ситуацией?  
Ируке вдруг так ярко вспомнилось желание куснуть шею Какаши, что он жарко покраснел.  
– Нет. – Дыхание около его виска, глубокое сердцебиение под его щекой, твердые мышцы на поддерживающей его спину сильной руке. Ласковые пальцы, отводящие назад его волосы и собирающие их в хвост.  
О боги.  
– Так что... ты бы даже мог с полной уверенностью сказать, что он был...  _джентльменом_?  
– Отъебись, Анко, – беспомощно пробормотал Ирука и набрал полную ложку куриного супа.  
– В общем... Теперь ты можешь сказать, что твои подозрения в его психической ненормальности... были безосновательны?  
– Прямо сейчас я тебя ненавижу, – буркнул он сквозь непрожеванный ломтик картофеля.  
– Я просто так сказала, – пожала плечами Анко. Молчание длилось с минуту, Анко тем временем изучала его. – Ты и впрямь чертовски плохо выглядишь.  
– Вот спасибо, – недовольно проворчал Ирука.  
– Я имею в виду – действительно плохо.  
– Убирайся.  
Анко рассмеялась и встала.  
– Ты должен извиниться перед мальчиком.  
– Этот мальчик старше тебя.  
– Ты уклонялся, как мог. Ты задолжал ему извинение. Большое извинение.  
– Я знаю.  _Знаю_ , – страдальчески выдохнул Ирука.  
– Ирука, я серьезно. По твоей вине ему пришлось расправляться с кучей дерьма, а потом поступил  _так_.  
– Да знаю я! – заорал Ирука, потом схватился за голову так, словно боялся, что она взорвется. – Боги, просто уйди отсюда! Я в курсе! Я перед ним в большом долгу! У меня о нем сложилось неправильное мнение! Уходи!  
Смех Анко еще долго звенел в воздухе, хотя сама она уже ушла.

***

  
  
Ирука тщательно обманывал себя тем, что совсем не ожидает прихода Какаши, но тот все равно не приходил. Когда чунину стало лучше, и он вернулся к преподаванию и работе в центре миссий, то продолжал ожидать прихода Какаши.  
Тот не приходил.  
Он зашел отдать отчет о миссии и получить новое задание, вежливо улыбнулся, заметил, что Ирука выглядит лучше, и ушел.  
После его ухода ошарашенный Ирука почувствовал себя... чуть ли не обманутым. Он вообще-то собирался по-быстрому оттарабанить извинения, а потом сообщить Какаши, что тот его по-прежнему не интересует.  
Хотя он продолжал вспоминать глухое биение его сердца и присущий только Какаши запах леса и разнотравья, с примесью собачьей шерсти.  
Чистой собачьей шерсти.  
А Какаши все не приходил.  
  
– Эй, – сказал Котецу, через полторы недели после того, как Ирука вернулся с миссии, – там, случаем, не твой преследователь? Кстати, как у вас дела?  
Ирука вздрогнул, оглядел бар и увидел Какаши, стоящего рядом с Асумой, и невозмутимого, как обычно.  
– Я, э-э, не знаю, – выдавил Ирука. – Он перестал за мной бегать.  
– Ну, ты ведь этого и хотел, верно? – немного недоуменно уточнил Котецу.  
Ирука провел ладонью по волосам – проклятье, опять сегодня резинка порвалась – и, нахмурившись, уставился в стол.  
– Ирука все еще должен ему извинение, – хихикнула Анко, сидящая на коленях Гая. – Вот только трудновато извиняться, когда он больше не маячит поблизости.  
– Но сейчас-то он поблизости! – воскликнул Котецу. – Прямо здесь! Там! Прямо во-он там! Рядом с Асумой! Ирука, ты же даже не смотришь!  
Ирука неотрывно вглядывался в свое пиво.  
– Котецу, я знаю, где он, – тихое бормотание было едва слышно. – Просто сейчас не время.  
– Мой вечный соперник никогда бы не заставил тебя унижаться, – серьезно сказал Гай. – Я верю, что с его точки зрения – он всего лишь делает то, чего ты хочешь.  
Ирука продолжил разглядывать пиво.  
– Это ведь именно то, чего ты хочешь? – нажал Гай.  
Ирука вздохнул и продолжил сверлить взглядом пиво.

***

  
  
Его по-прежнему терзало чувство вины. Он вспоминал запах, когда Какаши появился в центре миссий после случая с болотом – который навсегда отпечатался в мозгу Ируки – а также в памяти всплывало то, как неимоверно бережно Какаши расчесывал ему волосы. Да, совершенно верно, чувство вины его просто убивало.  
Он, наконец, собрался с духом и отправился к поместью клана Хатаке.  
Здание выглядело старым, почти таким же старым, как дом Учиха, хотя, конечно, не таким большим, потому что было рассчитано на одну семью. Но сад был прекрасен – причем Ирука был уверен, что Какаши не прикладывал к этому рук. Не потому, что не смог бы – просто вокруг мельтешили садовники, подстригая изгородь, а дверь ему открыл представительный мужчина в клановом кимоно.  
У Ируки язык отнялся, словно присохнув к небу, в руке болталась забытая бутылка сакэ.  
Глупо. Бутылка саке? Конечно, он бы выбрал хорошее вино, но Какаши мог позволить себе его столько, сколько захочет. О чем он вообще думал? Если уж он так хотел извиниться, мог бы всего-навсего предоставить Какаши возможность самому выбрать себе миссию!  
Мужчина, открывший ему дверь, по-прежнему выжидающе смотрел на него.  
Он, наконец, смог из себя выдавить, что ищет Какаши – только чтобы услышать, что Какаши нет дома.  
Наверное, он на миссии. Ну конечно. Все как обычно – он ушел на миссию и...  
– Он навещает друзей. У мемориала, – добавил мужчина.  
Ирука нахмурился.  
– О. Хорошо. Спасибо.  
Он мог бы пойти к мемориалу.  
Он не должен ходить к мемориалу.  
Он хотел закончить все как можно скорее, и чтобы ему никто не помешал.  
Он не хотел беспокоить Какаши.  
Однако, пока он спорил сам с собой, ноги сами принесли его к памятному камню.  
Какаши был там, как и было обещано. Ирука застыл и просто смотрел на него.  
До тех пор, пока Какаши не обернулся и увидел его.  
Он почувствовал, как щеки наливаются краской, и вышел из-за дерева.  
– А, я не хотел тебе мешать, – медленно начал Ирука. – Я просто... – Он взмахнул бутылкой саке, зажатой в руке. – Просто хотел поблагодарить тебя. За ту ночь. И, м-м, извиниться. За свое поведение. – Он поморщился. Слова выходили чопорными и холодными, как будто он их специально подбирал.  
Сейчас Какаши подколет его в своем напыщенно-ехидном стиле, и Ирука сможет вспомнить, почему ему не нравится этот мужчина.  
Вместо этого Какаши вежливо улыбнулся.  
– Всегда пожалуйста, извинения приняты. – Он помедлил и осторожно подсказал:  
– Это мне?  
Ирука бросил взгляд на бутылку в своей руке. И опять начал заливаться краской.  
– О! Да. Вот. – Пройдя пять шагов, нужных, чтобы приблизиться, он протянул руку с саке и трусливо остался стоять на месте. – Тебя, э-э... давно не было видно, – неуклюже сказал он.  
Какаши вскинул голову.  
– Ты достаточно ясно дал мне понять, что не хочешь, чтобы я находился поблизости. Признаю, еще никто не заболевал, только чтобы избавиться от меня. Эффективный способ. Надо будет запомнить.  
Ирука покраснел еще больше.  
– Я не нарочно.  
Слова Какаши били наотмашь.  
– Нет, на самом деле я так, конечно, не думаю. Но это было очень эффективно.  
Ирука вспомнил худощавую грудь под своей спиной и теплую кожу; румянец усилился.  
– Ох. Прости.  
Какаши только пожал плечами и вновь обратил взгляд на мемориал. Легко дотронулся до камня кончиками пальцев, затем развернулся и улыбнулся Ируке.  
А потом пошел прочь.  
Ирука запаниковал. Он должен был что-то сказать. Он сам не знал, почему, но должен был.  
Но ничего не приходило в голову.  
– Э-э... Какаши...  
Копирующий обернулся посмотреть на него, одна рука засунута в карман, во второй бутылка.  
– М-м... У тебя моя водолазка.  
Какаши наклонил голову.  
– Я пришлю ее тебе обратно. – И развернулся, чтобы снова уйти.  
Паника нахлынула с новой силой.  
– Можно тебя о кое-чем спросить?  
Какаши еще раз остановился и вежливо улыбнулся под маской.  
– Почему я?  
Дзёнин почесал затылок. Потом воздел руки к небу.  
– Я – великий Шаринган Какаши, дзёнин с тысячей дзюцу! – Потом расслабился и сунул свободную руку в карман. – Не так-то много людей пытаются заставить меня соблюдать дисциплину. – Он пожал плечами. – Я был впечатлен.  
– О, – промямлил Ирука. – Ты хочешь сказать, что если бы я согласился встретиться с тобой, но не увлекся бы – ты бы отступил?  
Какаши широко улыбнулся и кивнул.  
– Но ты этого не сделал! Вместо этого ты пытался застращать потенциально неуравновешенного дзёнина, бывшего АНБУ.  
Угу.  
Они постояли, помолчали. Ирука мялся, не зная, что еще сказать, надеясь, что Какаши нарушит тишину. Тогда он смог бы припомнить, почему он не хотел встречаться с этим мужчиной. Даже несмотря на то, что он говорил ему приятные комплименты, нянчил его всю ночь, и ни разу не притронулся, потому что Ирука не хотел, чтобы до него дотрагивались. Несмотря на то, что Какаши изо всех сил старался тогда, с детьми, и во время тренировки чунинов тоже, и даже завершил ту миссию с болотом.  
И даже несмотря на то, что у него все-таки была шикарная задница.  
Какаши повернулся, чтобы уйти.  
Ирука проклял сам себя и глупое осознание того, что может быть – только может быть! – он перестарался в последние недели, что может быть – только может быть! – Какаши все же джентльмен – назойливый, это все признавали, но, в конечном итоге, джентльмен – и, может быть, – только может быть! – Ирука уже по-настоящему...  
Он едва смог признаться в этом самому себе, а с каждой секундой Какаши уходил все дальше и дальше. Проклятье. Мужчина был умным, сексуальным и определенно горячим.  
– Я тут подумал, – громко и быстро сказал он, пока не передумал, – что я мог бы... э-э... куда-нибудь пойти с тобой – Ирука вздрогнул от собственной смелости и добавил:  
– В благодарность.  
Какаши остановился в очередной раз, черная униформа и зеленый жилет почти сливались с тенями деревьев.  
– Вы не обязаны этого делать, Ирука-сенсей. – Но не сдвинулся с места.  
Ирука сглотнул комок в горле и нервно почесал затылок.  
– Я... Я знаю. Но я составил о тебе неверное, плохое мнение, а сейчас мне бы хотелось... – У него кончились идеи. – Я бы хотел... – Все еще никаких идей. Он нахмурился.  
– Узнать меня поближе? – предположил Какаши, приближаясь.  
– Ну... Да. Точно. Узнать тебя поближе.  
Какаши подошел совсем близко. Поднял вверх головную повязку и стянул маску, спустив ее на горло. Это обнажило его шею, и Ирука смог еще раз полюбоваться гладкой бледной кожей.  
– Думаю, – тихо выговорил Ирука, – я хочу узнать тебя поближе.  
– Так... ты предлагаешь мне встречаться?  
Ирука залился румянцем.  
– Не испытывай зря удачу, – буркнул он.  
Какаши рассмеялся, короткий быстрый смешок. У него даже зубы красивые, бессильно подумал Ирука.  
– Сейчас от тебя не несет тошнотой. И внезапная болезнь тебя больше не спасет, – предупредил Какаши, и Ирука был поражен, как же все-таки хорошо маска скрывала эту хулиганскую усмешку.  
– Э-э, да, я в курсе, – выпалил Ируку, стоя на месте, как прикованный, пока Копирующий медленно подбирался к нему вплотную.  
– И что, планируешь начать близкое знакомство друг с другом с секса?  
Какаши язвил, как обычно, но глаза его сияли.  
– Нет, – возразил Ирука, предупреждающе подняв палец.  
Дзёнин усмехнулся.  
– Тогда, может, начнем с поцелуя?  
Ирука поразмыслил над этим. Поднятый палец по-прежнему разделял их как невидимый барьер. И тогда бледная ладонь обхватила этот хлипкий символ, потянула вниз, опуская.  
– Полагаю, один поцелуй меня не убьет, – заключил Ирука, изо всех сил пытаясь не думать слишком много о теплой коже и покусывании шеи.  
На миг появилась и пропала та самая ехидная усмешка, и Какаши, наконец, сделал последний шаг к нему.  
Поцелуй оказался слаще, чем Ирука когда-либо мог предположить.

***

  
  
Ирука широко зевнул, одной рукой поддергивая штаны, второй приглаживая спутанные волосы.  
– Доброе утро, соня! – весело поприветствовала его из своего окна Анко, тщательно нанося на веки подводку.  
– Утро, – через сквозь зевоту отозвался Ирука. Он отпустил штаны, и те моментально сползли ниже, почти до неприличия. Впрочем, рубашка все прикрывала.  
– Не насыплешь мне хлопьев? – попросила Анко, поглядывая на него. Замерла, разглядывая его, потом медленно расплылась в улыбке.  
– Что? – защищаясь, спросил Ирука.  
– Ты выглядишь на редкость хорошо оттра...  
Он отмахнулся от нее, но тут открылась дверь в спальню, и из нее вышел Какаши, в трусах-боксерах и очередной водолазке Ируки. С его левой груди катана когда-то срезала большой кусок кожи и мышц, и теперь он немного стеснялся своих шрамов.  
Одна из многих вещей, которых Ирука узнал за прошедшие пять – нет, шесть – свиданий.  
И три проведенных вместе ночи.  
У этого парня и в самом деле была шикарная задница. И он потрясающе выглядел в водолазках Ируки: казался как-то меньше, напоминая привидение своей сливочно-белой кожей и смертоносной грацией. Гибкое тело и выступающие кости только усиливали это впечатление.  
Какаши перехватил взгляд Ируки и многозначительно приподнял бровь.  
– Ты выглядишь крайне самодовольным.  
Ирука, усмехаясь, пожал плечами.  
– Завтрак?  
– Хм.  
Ирука пошарил в холодильнике, отыскивая там яйца, раздумывая, нет ли у него, часом, бекона. Действительно, Какаши надо лучше питаться, решил он.  
– Доброго, Какаши, – хихикнула Анко.  
– Утра, – откликнулся тот. По кухонному полу проскрежетал стул.  
– Эй! Ты тоже выглядишь хорошо оттраханным! Что у вас там произошло? Кто кого? – полюбопытствовала Анко, голос звучал чуть ли не обиженно.  
Ирука изучил отражение на дверце микроволновки и увидел ехидную и немного ленивую улыбку, медленно расплывавшуюся по лице Какаши.  
– Даже не надейся узнать, – мурлыкнул дзёнин.  
– Вот негодник, – пробурчала Анко. – А ну, дай сюда мои хлопья! Мне уже скоро выходить!  
Ирука кинул ей через окно весь пакет целиком и рассмеялся, глядя на удивленное лицо Анко. Потом дотянулся через стол до Какаши, взял тонкую руку, поднес губам и стал прикусывать кончики пальцев.  
– Знаешь, – через какое-то время сказал Ирука, мысленно оглядываясь на прошедшие недели, – я тут одного не понимаю.  
– Хм? – Какаши лениво приподнял брови.  
– Зачем ты спрашивал Итачи, не хочет ли он с тобой перепихнуться?  
Выражение лица стремительно приобретало хмурый вид, брови поползли вниз.  
– Итачи? Я никогда не предлагал ему заняться сексом. Я не  _настолько_ сумасшедший.  
Ирука заморгал. Встал, проверил яичницу, потом прислонился к столу рядом с Какаши. Рассеянно проследил пальцем изгиб неприкрытого маской подбородка Какаши.  
– А Ибики сказал, что предлагал.  
Какаши нахмурился.  
– Нет. Я однажды заметил Итачи, что он дерется как девчонка. Но никогда не просил переспать со мной. – Тут Какаши понимающе прищурился. – Постой-ка... Ибики, случаем, в тот момент не в каллиграфии практиковался?  
Ирука застыл.  
– Ибики занимается каллиграфией?  
– Да, только не хочет, чтобы кто-либо знал. Его дверь была закрыта?  
Ирука дернул головой.  
– Да.  
– Тогда он тренировался в искусстве каллиграфии и мечтал от тебя избавиться. – Какаши медленно улыбнулся; выражение, подозрительно похожее на восторженное благоговение, скользнуло по его лицу. – Вот ублюдок.  
Ирука посмотрел на него. Потом помотал головой и свалил бумаги и пришедшие рекламки, валяющиеся на столе, в мусорную корзину.  
– Что это? – поинтересовался Какаши, выхватывая одинокий клочок бумаги.  
Ирука мельком глянул и фыркнул.  
– Моя «Ода унитазу». У меня был жар, помнишь?  
Какаши на секунду затих, потом продекламировал:  
– Ну а он... Он прослушать готов хоть поток моих гадостных слов?  
Ирука покраснел.  
– Я был болен! – воскликнул он и разложил по тарелкам яйца и бекон. – И унитаз навеет грусть, – бормотал он про себя, рассеянно цитируя оду, – скажи ему – «Я вновь вернусь»...  
– Анко ушла? – внезапно спросил Какаши, разворачиваясь так, чтобы заглянуть в окно.  
Ирука бросил взгляд на отражение в дверце.  
– Ага.  
Кресло опять заскрежетало по полу.  
– Тогда насчет завтрака у меня есть идея получше...  
Руки обвились вокруг пояса Ируки, нос и проворный язык ткнулись в ухо. Ирука задрожал.  
– Опять? Еще раз?  
Он кожей почувствовал усмешку Какаши.  
Он вывернулся, сгрузил тарелки на угол, потом развернулся к Какаши.  
– Я тебе уже говорил, как тебе идет эта водолазка?  
– М-м, – отозвался Какаши, руки его блуждали по телу Ируки.  
Ирука усмехнулся и прикусил зубами изящную бледную шею.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ода унитазу
> 
> © отсюда: http://www.lazareva.us/poez/statya-158
> 
> Да, даже унитаз - как трон -  
> Опять в мечтах, опять влюблен...  
> Опять чего-то ждет...  
> Дождется, идиот!
> 
> И понеслось!  
> Да дождётся унитаз!  
> Я вернусь ещё не раз!  
> Это точно говорю,  
> Потому что я люблю,  
> С ним делиться сокровенным...  
> Он и ждёт... он очень верный!  
> Очень верный унитаз.  
> Это РАЗ!  
> И потом -  
> Он дурные не скажет слова -  
> Это ДВА!  
> Очень преданный притом:  
> Никогда не оставит мой дом.  
> И я, сидя на нем, не смолчу -  
> Просто все что хочу -  
> Прокричу!!!  
> Ну а он... Он прослушать готов  
> Хоть поток моих гадостных слов.  
> Ничто с унитазом меня не разлУчит!  
> Таких не бывает в природе случаев!  
> Ну разве что летом, да под кустом...  
> Но всё же...обычно приносится в дом...  
> Хозяйственность людям издрЕвле присуща.  
> Все в дом, что находят на море ль, на суше.  
> А если что в желудке родится твоем -  
> Ты даже не думай - неси только в дом!  
> Лишь в дом, да к родному неси унитазу.  
> И облегченье наступит сразу!
> 
> ...И унитаз навеет грусть,  
> Скажи ему - "Я вновь вернусь",  
> И лишь когда пойдут дожди  
> \- Не жди!  
> Но унитаз обязан ждать  
> С утра и в полночь,  
> В дождь и в зной -  
> Он мой!  
> Ему ты пой, хоть обнимай,  
> Тебя разлучит только май.  
> Душой ты только не растай,  
> Прощай!  
> Меня и май с ним не разлучит!  
> Такой печальный вышел случай.  
> Пойду сейчас, напьюся чаю -  
> По унитазу так скучаю...  
> Его ты нежно обними,  
> И крышку подними -  
> А если хочется, то блюй...  
> На всех наплюй.  
> Да. Одноногий инвалид  
> Всегда молчание хранит:  
> Хоть блюй, хоть плюй -  
> Ему одно - ведь не говно  
> В него роняют. Да и тогда  
> Он переварит все всегда -  
> Такая ерунда!


End file.
